Puck's your what!
by MissDale
Summary: Kurt was feeling unsafe in school because of Karofsky. No one seemed to notice, well everyone except Puck, who had decided he must protect Kurt, not matter what. But was he meant to fall for him knowing Blaine was around, just waiting to steal him?
1. Beginning of misery

Beep, beep, beep, beep!

The wretched sound reminded Kurt of his life of misery that was just beginning for another day. Another day where he would go to school and his life would be made a living hell all by the one and only Dave Karofsky. No one seemed to care or even notice; all he needed was for someone to be there for him; to tell him everything will be okay and that he would be happy again. But no would even say it, if no one even sees it. He couldn't tell anyone, not when he was so ashamed and scared.

Ever since Kurt had found out that Karofsky was a closeted gay, the bigger boy had threatened to kill him if he told another soul. He'd never felt so unsafe, so unprotected.

Kurt finally dragged himself out of bed and towards his wardrobe blindly picking out anything and not really caring if it matched or not, before taking himself to his bathroom, locking the door and getting ready for school.

When he was ready he examined himself in the mirror and didn't recognize the boy who was staring back.

What happened to you? When did you become so weak?

No longer able to look at him any longer, he headed upstairs to the kitchen for breakfast, where he found his dad on the phone with, who he assumed was, Carole.

"I have to go; Kurt's finally brought himself out of his room. I love you, goodbye."

Burt put the phone aside watching Kurt in concern, "Kurt, what is with you lately?"

Kurt looked up from the apple he had picked out of the fruit bowl and tried his best to seem fine.

"I'm fine dad, just tired I guess; I have so much to do for school, plus homework and glee club. I think it's just all catching up with me."

"Okay, don't overdo yourself son. Keep on top of things and organize your – well, I'm actually surprised you're not doing that already."

Kurt gave his dad a genuine smile, touched by the fact that he cared. Kurt slowly got up and headed toward the door.

"Your right dad and I will. Thank you. I'll see you after school."

"Alright Kid, enjoy your day."

As Kurt closed the door behind him, he found it harder to breath. How much longer could he keep up his act before he finally cracked? He desperately wanted to tell his dad everything but he couldn't find the words.

He had once tried to tell Finn, but again had hadn't been able to find the words. Kurt and Finn had come to see to each other as brothers, and Finn had once told Kurt that if he ever needed him, no matter what, he would be there, but still Kurt couldn't find the strength in him to tell Finn what was happening.

Kurt didn't realize that there were tears running down his cheeks and only noticed when he was in his car; he quickly wiped them away while running towards his car, before heading to what was now, his hell.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what to make of the first chapter not the best in my opinion. But it will get better with my creative imagination (hopefully) Please have faith in my and keep reading and reviewing<strong>


	2. Noah Puckerman

Kurt parked his car near the school and tried to will away all the negative emotions that were just sitting in his stomach, but they danced around as they usually did; making Kurt feel much worse about himself. He was a nervous wreck, and was doing everything he could to stop himself from crying.

Deep breaths; just take deep breaths and stick with your friends and you'll be okay. You have to be okay, Kurt. Come on you can do this.

What had become his mantra repeated itself in his head; he had to do work himself up every day. Trying to find a way to calm himself down to show Karofsky that he wasn't weak and wasn't getting to him, even though they both knew he was. But he hoped one day he would be different; be seen differently.

Knock, knock!

The sudden noise had him, not only, almost jumping out of his skin, but definitely out of his seat. His heart raced as he turned to see who had knocked on his window.

He slowly turned to find a friendly face, but the face only stared back in confusion and a bit of guilt for making him jump. He held up one finger as he reached into the back to get his bag before getting out the car and linking arms with Rachel as they headed towards the school.

"Kurt, are you okay? I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"I'm fine Rach, and it's okay I was just daydreaming." There were times where he couldn't stand Rachel, but most of the time they did get along very well since they were so alike. And even though he would never admit it under pain of death, he did consider her one of his best girlfriends.

"So I have a new song to sing in glee club today and yes, as always, it's aimed at Finn. But I think everyone will enjoy it"

Kurt wasn't really listening; he was too busy caught up in his own world as he planned how best to avoid Karofsky, before Karofsky found him first.

"Kurt?"

Kurt slowly brought his head up and realised Rachel had finished talking and must have noticed he was in the world of his own again. Rachel knew something was up with Kurt and he didn't have any criticisms about anything she just said, but she wasn't going to force it out of him if he wasn't ready to talk.

"Yes?"

"Kurt, you sure you're okay? I mean if you're not we can talk."

Kurt so wanted to tell her everything but couldn't find the words to say any of it. He hated himself for being so weak, "I'm fine Rachel. Would you excuse me? I need to go to the bathroom, than better be off to class." The bell rang loudly as he spoke, supporting his claim.

Giving him an understanding smile as well as a tight hug, which Kurt found hard to let go of, Rachel headed off to class as Kurt when to the men's room.

Splashing cold water on his face, he found himself staring at himself in the mirror again, and his hatred for himself grew stronger and Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore.

Tears began leaking from his eyes, staining his cheeks, making him feel more ashamed; he couldn't look away from the mirror. Kurt was so caught up in his own same that he didn't notice Noah Puckerman enter the bathroom, staring right at him.

"Kurt?"

Puck's voice made Kurt jump a little as he hurriedly wiped away the tears. "Kurt, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He sounded so concerned about the smaller boy; Kurt had to bite back a sob.

"It's nothing; I'm fine really I am."

"It doesn't look that way. Has someone hurt you? Tell me who it is Kurt and I swear I'll make them pay!"

Kurt was surprised but extremely, if oddly, touched by Puck's reaction, it brought a small, genuine smile to Kurt.

"I'm fine Noah, I'll be okay. But thank you."

Puck loved the way Kurt called him Noah. It sent shivers down his spine. Noah wasn't gay. He totally 'digged' the chicks at school, but he had a real soft spot for Kurt. He cared about him very much, and Kurt would be his only exception.

"Okay, well I'm here if you need me. I was out in the hall and a heard a noise, when I came to investigate I found you."

Kurt hadn't realised he'd been so loud, what if Karofsky walked past, he would have used it for his amusement. It made Kurt furious with himself, sending him into a state of shock.

Noah's concern for Kurt grew and was surprised to find himself moving to Kurt, pulling him into a tight hug. Giving Kurt just a bit of the support he actually needed.

Noah knew something wasn't right by the way Kurt clung to him tightly, as if he needed protecting. He was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Kurt, we gotta go to class. But you have my number, call or text if you need me. Okay?"

The hug Noah gave Kurt made him feel a slight bit warmer inside. "I will. Thank you, Noah," and with that Noah left.

Kurt again turned back to the sink, ignoring the mirror and splashed water onto his face once more before heading out to his locker.

Kurt put the code for his locker in and grabbed what books he needed for his first lesson, English. The hug from Noah had surprised him so much he'd forgotten about his troubles for one whole minute when…

BANG!

Large arms surrounded Kurt, trapping him in the spot he was in, and he could feel the breath on the back of his neck knowing straight away who it was.

"Hello sweet-cheeks. Someone seems a little shaken up today."

Kurt took a deep breath and slowly turned around. "What do you want David? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you're a fag Hummel and great big one too."

"Says you!"

Karofsky wasn't happy about that, and didn't like it when Kurt pointed it out. "Shut up, you little fairy. Don't dare answer me back!"

With that Karofsky knocked the books out of Kurt's hands and shoved him into the lockers, making Kurt fall to the ground in pain and tears falling from already red eyes.

As Karofsky walked off and Kurt found the strength to pick up his books and move on to first period.

Neither boy realized that they had been watched by Puck.

So he's the reason for Kurt's behaviour.

"Karofsky your going to regret that," he growled out loud, as a smile grew on his face, several ideas on how he could get revenge for Kurt running through his mind.


	3. Rage

Puck didn't do anything in first period. He couldn't because all he could think about was Kurt; and how he was being bullied by Karofsky.

Second period was Spanish with Mr Schue, a class he shared with Kurt and Karofsky.

"Hey guys, open your books to page 54, I'll be right back."

Mr Schue walked out the room as Kurt walked in, looking as down as ever. Karofsky walked in right behind him and Kurt flinched a little even though Karofsky hadn't done anything yet.

"Kurt! Sit here," I patted the table next to me, Kurt looked at me in surprise as well as confusion but took the seat anyway.

"You okay now?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm much better." Kurt smiled at Puck but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Good," Puck didn't realize the Karofsky had walked over to him

"What's this? Are you spreading your disease to everyone guy in this school?"

Puck stood up and levelled himself with the bully. "You gotta problem Karofsky? Because if you do, please share it with the class?"

Dave backed down taking his seat as Puck took his. "Dude, are you okay?" Finn asked his friend. Puck turned his way and tried to calm himself down, "I'm fine. It's nothing"

He wanted to do something so badly, Karofsky was only sitting two seats in front of him, his urge to attack grew bigger and he felt like an animal. His whole body shook; he tried to control himself but couldn't contain it any longer.

He hadn't realised until it was too late.

Puck and launched himself at Karofsky taking him to the floor and continuously punching the crap out of him, just so he knew how Kurt felt.

"Son of a bitch!" He snarled through his teeth.

Everyone was shouting and trying to pull them off; Kurt jumped out of his seat and was trying to pull him off, along with Finn.

"Noah! Stop this! Noah!"

"Come on man! He's not worth it!"

Puck wasn't listening to either one and just continued to pummel his opponent until he felt two stronger arms grabbing, but he began to fight against them.

"Noah! Calm down. Noah!" Mr Schue had returned to find his class in chaos with Puck beating the shit out of Dave.

Puck finally calm slightly, though he was still being held back by Mr Schue as he spoke. "What the hell is going on here?"

Puck tried to sneak a glance at Kurt, he had no idea why, but he did, and he found that Kurt looked just as scared as before. Noah felt bad, he really just wanted to protect Kurt, but couldn't do it if he was going to get suspended for fighting.

"Principal's office now, Puckerman!"

As Noah walked off, Karofsky got up and glared at Kurt and he just knew he was going to suffer even more.


	4. Arrangements

Everyone in glee club was talking about Puck's fight, and making up their own theories as to why he attacked Dave.

"Maybe he threatened to shave his Mohawk off or something," Mercedes suggested, this made Kurt smile as he sat next to her and pretended to listen in on the conversation.

Rachel butting in wanting to get her point in too. "Well, whatever it was about, it probably just resulted in his suspension I bet."

Mr Schue walked in and Kurt just looked at his hands that were sitting in his lap, never talking his eyes off them.

"Okay guys, seeing as everyone's here I tho-," Mr Schue just stopped in the middle of his sentence and Kurt looked up to find Noah in the doorway.

Everyone was surprise to see him still in school, "Sorry I'm late Mr Schue, got held up in the principal's office with him and coach Sylvester." Puck moved into the room and took a seat in front of Kurt but next to Rachel.

After that the lesson went lot quicker and smoother, bringing school to a close. The bell rang and everyone fairly ran to the door.

"Okay guys, you glee assignment for the week is to sing a song aimed at someone else. You don't have to tell everyone who it's aimed at you just have to come up and sing it for us, and Kurt can I see you for a second?"

Kurt always dreaded when Mr Schue wanted to him see him, because it was always the same question and always the same answer.

"Kurt, are you okay? I know I must ask you this at the end of every glee or Spanish lesson, but you just seem so down all the time. Is everything okay with your father after his heart attack?"

"Everything's fine Mr Schue, I'm just having a bad day but I'm okay, and my father has recovered very well and is now a happily married man. Carole and Finn are moving in with us again this weekend."

"Well that's good, listen Kurt if you ever need to talk; I'm not just your teacher I'm also your friend, so I'm here if you need me."

You and everyone else Mr Schue! Kurt wasn't going to repeat himself every time someone told him that, so he just nodded and walked along.

Kurt headed to his locker to put his books away, before going outside. Kurt felt a bad presence walk among the too quiet corridors, and it made him pick up his speed a little.

Kurt was not planning on wasting time, he shoved his books into his locker and closing it, before almost running for the doors. At first he thought he got away with it, when he turned the final corner, he found Karofsky waiting for him.

Kurt began to walk backwards as Karofsky walked forwards.

"Care to explain what Spanish was all about, Fancy?"

Kurt was so horrified that he didn't know what to say; he feared for himself wondering if Karofsky thought he had opened his mouth about what happened in the changing room.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't said anything to anyone about what happened, I swear"

"Really? Why is Puckerman throwing his fists in my face then?"

Kurt took quicker steps when he was about to defend himself again by saying something, but Karofsky started to retreat and was gone.

Kurt just stood there, completely shaken, with hot tears streaming down his face, frozen with fear.

"Kurt, we need to talk."

The sound of Noah's voice made Kurt jump a little but he quickly relaxed.

He turned to look at the other teen and found, what he thought was, concern written all over his face. "I don't know what you mean, Noah."

"Kurt! Don't play dumb with me, only weak people do that, and you're not weak."

But I am weak, to let a guy like Karofsky bully and threaten me.

"Come on, walk and talk with me. I'll take you to your car."

They walked through the school in silence, which strangely didn't feel quite awkward at all, it was kind of sweet and nice and content. Kurt liked it and it looked as if so did Noah.

As they reached Kurt's car Noah finally spoke.

"Kurt, we seriously need to talk. You're not going to like this but tonight I'm coming over to your house."

Kurt went to object but Noah stopped him, "I'm not taking no for an answer. I know Karofsky's bullying you Kurt. I saw it this morning when he pushed you; I saw that Kurt and I didn't like it. I'm going to put a stop to it once and for all, but tonight I'm talking it all through with you."

Kurt couldn't find the words to say how grateful he was to Noah for caring but he didn't want him to get hurt.

"I'm very grateful Noah but I don't want you to get involved, where you could get hurt. Plus we hardly know each other."

"I know but as far as I can see, no one else is noticing you being terrorised by that son of a bitch, are they? Come on Kurt, I know what I'm doing, you saw what I did today, I totally floored Karofsky in Spanish"

"Yes, but you took him by surprise, at some point Karofsky may just take you by surprise and floor you in revenge."

Noah realised how sweet Kurt was, when he was concerned about someone else's safety instead of his own. This made him reach out and cup Kurt's face.

"Stop worrying about me; I can take care of myself when it comes to guys like him. Worry about yourself Kurt. I'll be round by 7."

Which only left Kurt with one more problem: his dad.

"Fine, but if you coming round you'll have to climb through my window so my dad doesn't see you. It's the on-"

"I'll find it by myself Kurt, now go home and chill till then." Noah walked off after that leaving Kurt at his car.

Kurt had found a different side to Noah Puckerman. A side he would like to see more of, it that made him feel warm in his stomach and made his worries go away for a little while. It took Kurt 10 seconds to realise that he was staring atNoah's butt, which was just a fine as he was.

Kurt turned and got into his car and took him a minute to start the car as he sat there just thinking about Noah, and how he had acted today.

This had to be there first time Kurt was looking forward to seeing Noah where he wasn't going to end up in a dumpster, well that hadn't happened since Noah joined glee. That may have be the first time, in a long time, that Kurt drove home with a smile playing on his lips.


	5. Heartbreak down

When Kurt returned home he was very quickly at getting out of his car and making sure he got in and has everything sorted for tonight. As he entered the house and was walking that quickly he bumped his father, making him falling over.

"Whoa! Kurt! Gee son you okay? What's the hurry?" Burt let down his hand to help his son up.

Kurt grabbed his father's hand, getting up and disking himself off, completely forgetting what his father said who was looking at his like he had grown another head.

"What?"

"I said, what's the hurry?" Kurt picked up his bag before answering his dad, who wasn't going to budge when he finally got answer.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I have a glee assignment I'm very excited about, I guess I just into thinking mood about it all to remember where I to look. Sorry dad"

Kurt went to walk off before his dad placed his hand on his shoulder. "Okay well that's good. You okay though, you didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"No dad, I'm okay" Kurt smiled at his father and went to walk off

"Hey Kurt" Kurt turned to look at the man who had brought him up for 16 years, to see the concern he once saw this morning had evaporated.

"I don't know what was up with you this morning, or what has changed it. But I won't push you to tell me, but whatever or whoever it is, I'm glad of it and keep it up. It's nice to see my son have that smile back on his face"

Kurt felt a lump form in his thought and tears threaten to spill, but he managed to keep a brave face as he hugged his dad tightly before he went to his room.

It was the first time Kurt had smiled and actually meant it. He wouldn't admit to him but he was actually looking forward to Noah coming round. Kurt had a feeling that what Noah had said to him in the car park was true, that he would sort out Karofsky, and take care of him. Noah's little speech at surprised Kurt so much. But what surprised him more was that fact that Noah had realised that something was wrong with Kurt today and had decided to stay in the shadows until he figured it out. The fact the Noah had noticed had affected Kurt in a good way so much.

By now it was 7:01 and Kurt had been bathed and changed, whilst tiding was is always squeaky clean room, but still there was no sign of Noah Puckerman. Maybe it was only a minute or two over 7 o'clock but it was enough to make Kurt wonder if Noah had forgotten about there arrangements.

By 7:13 Kurt was just about to give up hope when his bedroom door opened and down walked the boy himself.

_Had he just went to my front door and my father just happily allowed him here? _Kurt thought to himself

The smaller boy walked speechless towards the taller boy who was just smiling as if it was the right thing to do.

"Noah, what happened to coming through my window so my father doesn't see you?"

Noah looked very proud of himself but also very relieved. "I did, but I couldn't figure out which was your room, and I ended up climbing through your kitchen window, seeing you dad watching tv. At on point I thought he had noticed me and I was screwed, but as you can see I managed away alive. But first I thought your room would be upstairs, couldn't find it, and then I remembered you mentioned a basement in glee about a week ago, and decided to check it out, and well here I am. Sorry I'm late but your house is like a freaking maze trying to find you"

Kurt just smiled through the whole of Noah's story finding it quite amusing. Staring into the taller boys eyes, when Noah realized.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just kind of sweet that fact you went round the whole of the house, like a ninja, risking death from humiliation as the price if you caught" Noah just laughed at Kurt. Who'd of known the boy could be funny, cute and sexy all in one. Noah straightens his back tilting his head back a bit as he decided to get down to business.

"Yeah well we have a lot of catching up on gossip to do, don't we"

Kurt's smile faded as the thought of Karofsky darkened his thoughts. "I guess your right, come sit on the sofa"

They both sat in silence for a good minute before Noah decided to break the ice but Kurt beat him to it. "Couple of weeks" Noah just stared at Kurt; it was like he just read his mind.

"What? That's what you were going to ask right. 'How long he had been bullying me for?' Well a couple of weeks."

Kurt began to feel his short amount of happiness die a little as he carried on.

"I didn't know why. I just thought it was because I was gay and didn't give a damn about it, but it was more than that. It was the fact that I was openly gay, and only me in the entire school at the balls to admit it as still be proud of whom I was"

Tears raced down Kurt's as he crossed his legs and putting his hands on his knees, not bothering to wipe them away, Noah listened very carefully to everything Kurt was saying, when he realised…

"Wait. You're saying Karofsky's gay?" Kurt just continued to look at the floor as he nodded.

"How do you know?"

"Two weeks ago, h-he erm, he kissed me"

Noah couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he couldn't believe there was a part of him that felt jealous of Karofsky being Kurt's first kiss.

"Then after that, he told me that if I ever tell anyone about what happened, not that they would believe the 'fag' anyway, but he said he would kill me"

The familiar feeling of rage he had in Spanish today had returned. "What! He would kill huh. Not while I'm around he won't"

Kurt's tears kept falling as he looked at the floor still, when he felt a strong hand softly cup under his chin turning his head to look at him as his grazed his thumb over his cheeks to wipe the tear away.

"Kurt you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Also you have nothing to be scared of no more."

"Had do you know that Noah? Because you don't, no one know what will happen to me tomorrow in school or the next day or the day after that"

Noah looked into his eyes and saw how scared he was. _Why did Karofsky have t bully this kid just because he was a gay in denial?_

"Look, I may not know what's going to happen tomorrow but I know for sure I'm keeping my eyes open and my head low. I'm my eye on you and Karofsky"

The words that ran through Kurt's head were why?

_Why me? Why was Noah helping me? He use to hate me, he use to bully me himself, so why was he now becoming the hero?_

Kurt could only speak in whisper "Why are you helping me Noah? I mean it was normally you who use to bully me by throwing me in the dumpster. Why the sudden, unexpected change of heart?"

Noah wasn't going to just come out with 'because I like you more than you think' because he wasn't sure how he fully felt about Kurt, yes there was definitely something there, but he was the stud of the whole school.

"I'm just a guy who saw the light, is probably how you could put it."

He saw the slightest look of disappointment on Kurt's face and wondered if he also returned them feelings he has for him.

"Thank you Noah. It's quite a breath of relief the fact someone notices and cares about my issues"

Noah couldn't take it no more; he hated seeing the boy cry feeling very defenceless. He pulled Kurt into his chest wrapping his arms around while Kurt sobbed his heart out.

Another thing that bothered Noah was Finn; shouldn't this be Finn's job looking out for him now little brother? He promised at the wedding a few days ago that he was have his brothers back no matter what it cost.

"Kurt, I'll watch out for you okay? Honestly I will"

Kurt believed him. But it felt good having someone wrap their arms around him while he cried it all out, and he stayed that way for over a good hour.

The strangest thing about was Noah did understand, he didn't mind Kurt had cried so long he needed to out of his system, it even felt right having his arms around him. It felt so comfortable, warm, and also just right.

Kurt pulled back to look into the jocks face, seeing nothing but honestly laying there. "You should head home Noah, it's getting late. We have school and if I'm honest all this crying is making me quite tired."

Noah just smiled at him, not really wanting or felt ready to leave. But he respected his wishes.

"Yeah, well walk me to your window"

They stood up both smiling at each other as they headed towards the window at the back of the room.

"Well goodnight Noah, and thank you so much for everything tonight. It's nice to see the softer side of Noah Puckerman once in a while"

Kurt smiled as the tears still silently rolled down his eyes, making Noah smile but still very concerned. He so didn't want to leave; he pulled Kurt into one last tight hug. "My softer side is for only the people I care about. For example my family, the annoying cute little Jewish voice at school (Rachel) and now you." He pressed his lips on the top on Kurt's head before the separated.

"Goodnight Kurt. Get some rest you have nothing to worry about now. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that the jock was gone and out the window waving on last goodbye. Kurt waved back and watched as Noah disappeared into the night.

He had not smiled so much in such a long time, the feeling of being protected felt amazing.

Kurt was tired, so bed was his next plan. He changed into his long many sizes bigger shirt and shorts and jumped into bed. Laying back and thinking of only Noah Puckerman. Everything about him ran through his mind. Kurt went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Noah made it home just in time for his new routine bed time, going to bed earlier use to be a bum but now it's much better, more sleep really helps him a lot instead of 2 or 3 hours. Noah thought of nothing but Kurt, and his growing feeling for him.

_Why does this boy have such an affect on me? I'm not gay but I'm falling for him_

Noah didn't have the energy to fight the voice in his head, but he too fell asleep with a smile on his face. 


	6. Feeling Uncomfortable

The alarm clock on Kurt's bedside table was like still like death on his ears. He found it so hard to get up this morning. It was like the worst thing doing.

_Why can't getting up be as easy as going to sleep?_

Once Kurt was ready, he felt a little more wide awake, but climbing his stairs was like climbing a mountain, it felt like forever till he finally got to the kitchen where his dad was sitting once again.

"Good morning Kurt, looking better than yesterday morning"

"Hey dad, yeah feeling better too I guess" Kurt took an orange from the bowl and began pealing it while staring into space.

"Who's Noah" Kurt's heart raced daring not to look his father in the eye, in case it created angry. He felt his cheeks burn red, slowly bringing up his head to look his father in the eye.

"Excuse me?"

"Noah. Who is he? I thought I heard you say that name a few times, were you on the phone?"

A perfect excuse; a phone call. Luckily his dad hadn't heard Noah's voice last night. Well isn't that just his loss.

"Yeah, I was on the phone, and Noah's a friend from school." Kurt hesitated a little with the next part.

"Also known a Puck" as soon as Kurt added the little piece of information, his father forgot about his breakfast and brought his head up looking his son in the eye.

"Puck huh; would this be the same Puck as the one who use to throw you in dumpsters at school? Hmm? That Puck!"

Burt wasn't happy, the boy had made his sons school life terrible for the start of it. It was a miracle how they had both had something in common as joining glee club, making the bullying stop.

"Dad, things have changed, the bullying is in the past. Noah has become such a different person. Just a few days with him and you would realise."

Burt stood coming to one conclusion of the whole of this, "Is he your boyfriend Kurt? Are you madly in love with this Noah?"

Kurt could not believe he was hearing this from his father, who did his father think he was? He was allowed to date who ever he wanted, Burt said so himself. Not that he was dating Noah Puckerman, and probably never would; as Noah was straight he liked girls.

"Dad calm down! No I'm not dating Noah, and even if I was, you shouldn't stop me, you have always told me to make my own mistakes to learn and cherish the greater most beautiful things of life."

Burt knew his son was right. He had told him that and out from the bottom of his heart as much as he had a bad opinion on Puck, he has to let Kurt make his own choices, even if he wasn't dating him.

"Your right and I believe you. I'm sorry, it's just you're my son and the last thing I want to see is you getting hurt or being so depressed like you have been. I'm finally seeing you smile again Kurt and you don't know how great that is. I want you to be happy Kurt"

Kurt knew is father was only thinking of the best things for him. But he was a grown kid he had to realise something's are better left unknown, for example, Karofsky.

"I know dad. Its fine you just gotta trust me on this okay?"

"Okay" Burt sighed

"Good, well I have to dash. Got school bye dad"

Kurt ran out the door before he heard his dad reply.

On the way to school Kurt could think about nothing but how this day would turn out in the end, now Noah was on the prowl. He was nervous. That's when the 'what ifs' started to kick into his brain.

_What if Noah wasn't in school?_

_What if Karofsky gets to me before Noah could help?_

_What if Karofsky know I told Noah everything?_

The 'what ifs' started to make Kurt feel more nervous, he couldn't take this no longer he was dreading but also longing school at the same time at the moment.

Before he knew it Kurt was at school and parking in the usual spot. He wasn't calming his breathing today, nor was he shaking like mad or jumping at any noise made. Instead he reached for his bag, took a deep breath and got out the car.

He began to walk towards school when a familiar face was right beside him.

"Hello there. How'd you sleep last night?"

Noah was looking amazing, wearing his faded jeans with a plain grey t-shirt that just displaced all his muscles, making every girl and one guy drool.

"Better that before, thanks. Yourself"

"Like a baby" he said with one nod.

They reached the school and Kurt headed towards his locker not realising Noah had followed.

"You don't have to follow me around all day you know."

Noah smirked at Kurt, realising the kid wasn't getting rid of him he was thinking of that little thing, Noah liked to call reputation.

"I know, but this was I can keep an eye on things much better without peeping around the corner" Kurt laughed while gazing into the taller boys eyes. Noah looked back when his target caught his eye.

Kurt slowly turned to see what Noah was staring at, to see Karofsky making his entrance past them. Karofsky's glare went from Puck to Kurt back to Puck.

"Can I help you Karofsky?" Making the bully stop and his glare getting stronger.

"I don't know. Can you?" Noah took a step closer level his eyes with him doing everything he could to make the bully feel uncomfortable.

"Next time Puck I'll be ready when you try to jump me again."

"Oh yeah, shame it'll be unexpected"

"But what I really want to know Puck is why did you jump me?"

"I have my reasons." Then with that the bell went, Kurt felt small as he moved between the two, feeling uncomfortable having his back towards his tormenter, but he had to get Noah's attention so how.

"Noah, come on we have glee practise"

Noah continued to stare at Karofsky, ready to give him round two. When he heard the words Kurt whispered which he didn't want to hear "Noah, please this is scaring me."

He looked down at Kurt seeing the scared child he saw in the bathroom only yesterday, he brought his eyes back to Karofsky's before walking off with Kurt to glee club, taking one last look over his shoulder at the pathetic homophobic gay boy.

They walked in silence, Kurt had never felt so uncomfortable like that before in his life.

"I'm sorry Kurt; I don't know what came over me" Kurt slowly looked up into his eyes, seeing how apologetic they were before smiling. "It's fine, just felt very awkward."

Noah took Kurt's hand before saying "Come on. I have something I need to do in Glee"

**This has to be the worst chapter so far. please don't let it put you off, it should be more interesting so enough :D**


	7. The Beating

They walked into the choir room together making everyone stare at them, as they bother didn't notice that Noah was still holding Kurt's hand.

"Crap." Noah sighed under his breath before letting go and going to sit in his usual sit near Finn and Rachel.

"Why were you holding Kurt's hand?" before answering Kurt walked past them before stopping in front of both of them.

"Thank you for helping me to glee club Noah, I feel much better now. Both boys looked in confused at the smaller one but Noah slowly nodded to go along with it.

"No problem."

Finn still looked confused as hell, "what was wrong?"

"I felt dizzy and Noah saw me, he suggested I go to the nurse but I refused. So he erm he helped me to glee club instead."

Finn just nodded, he turned to Noah and smiled a little "thanks Puck"

Puck gave no reply but a smile back with a slight nod. With that Mr Schue walked in looking more tired and dead than anyone.

"You okay Mr Schue?" Finn asked

"Yeah just a bit ill, but I'll survive" Mr Schue sneezed and coughed through the whole of that sentence making him sound very unconvincing.

"Mr Schue maybe you should go home? You look terrible" Mercedes had a point, he did look terrible, for a second everyone though he was going to pass out.

Kurt got up and went to help Mr Schue stand "come on Mr Schue, we'll get you to the nurse before you hurt yourself" Kurt took his arm guiding him out the door while he started to protest while he continued to walk.

"I'm fine Kurt, seriously. I can't go to the nurse what about glee club?" The excuse wouldn't work on Kurt, he knew too many to know this was just another one.

"I'm sure glee club will do fine without you for a few days. We have Rachael for now, and my History substitute can help, she can dance amazingly and sing even better. Plus she's gorgeous."

Mr Schue was almost jealous of the unknown woman.

"Okay, I'm sure a few days rest and warm drinks will make me feel a lot better"

"Of course it wills Mr Schue."

Kurt left him with the nurse and headed to his History classroom. The halls were bare, it was almost like he has a second pair of eyes watching him while he moved, he felt so nervous but continued to walked like nothing was happening, not giving his predator the satisfaction.

He made it too the History room safely, making him feel a whole lot better. He saw Miss Holiday through the window dresses as what seemed to be Anne Boleyn, as it's all been based on the Tudor period for the time being.

Kurt knocked on the door loud enough for her to stop her teaching a turn towards the door while coming out.

"Hi, can I help you, are you lost or something?"

"Erm no, I was wondering if you could do me a favour"

She stepped out into the hall a bit more so she could close the door and speak to Kurt more privately.

"Sure, what is it gorgeous?"

Miss Holiday had to admit that the young student stood in front of her was stunning, and she adored his fashion sense, which made her realise straight away how different he was from others. In her eyes different was Very Good.

"Our glee club teacher has fallen ill and has been sent home and I was wondering as you said before when you were in my history lesson that you could sing and dance, well I was wondering maybe you could be our substitute until he gets back. It'll only be for a couple of days"

"Wait you want me a coach glee club?"

Kurt was certain that was a 'no'. He looked at his feet trying not to blush.

"Well yes. If you don't mind"

"Are you kidding? I would love to coach glee club!"

Kurt could have saw she said 'yes' looking back at her to see her smiling and excited made him realise she had.

"You will! Oh my God thank you!"

Kurt turned and went to walk turning his back once more saying "By the way. Totally digging that Anne Boleyn costume, you look beautiful"

Miss Holiday blushed a little while smiling "Thank you. I'm glad someone knows his history!"

Kurt headed back to glee club when he forgot about the one thing he should never forget; Karofsky.

Two large hands grabbed Kurt's shoulders and bringing him into the boy's toilets. Kurt knew it was him, he knew it was only a matter of time before Karofsky would get him on his own without Noah by his side.

Kurt was slammed into the corner of the bathroom with Karofsky blocking his escape.

"Well, well, well! You got a lot of explaining to do"

Kurt was scared; he had not protection and no escape. "What are you talking about David? I haven't done anything"

"Oh yeah, what about Puckerman? Suddenly the Mohawk is on my back every time I look at you the wrong way. What's that about?"

He was sure he was dead; he wanted Noah to walk through the door right now and show Karofsky who was boss. But it didn't look as if it were going to happen.

"Noah's my friend. He doesn't need me to tell him anything, he's not as dumb as you would think, and he knows how to do a jigsaw puzzle!"

Karofsky little brain was all confused, "what are you talking about? Wait…he-he knows"

Kurt found the courage to nod as tears ran down his eyes.

With that Karofsky lost it, both fists when flying at Kurt. One to his face, the other to his stomach, sending him to the floor. Karofsky let his feet do the work then; he kicked Kurt twice before just leaving him there to root.

Kurt felt the dizzy and tired and pain. His stomach was the worst, he found it hard to breathe but it the pain had to be bearable. He felt the blood escape from his nose and was pretty sure his eye was purple.

He tried to move but everything seemed to disagree with him, he just laid there and let the tears spill, that's when the bathroom door opened.

He heard a gasp and his name being called as someone rushed to his aid, everything seemed quite fuzzy as the figure dropped to his side.

"Noah?"


	8. Feelings

Chapter 8:

"Oh God Kurt! Can you here me? Kurt?"

Kurt could do nothing but stare, everything hurt he daren't move anything in case he was seriously damaged.

Puck grew more and more worried, at first when he saw him laying there he thought Kurt was dead, He prayed to God he wasn't seriously hurt. Karofsky was going to pay for this that's for sure.

"Kurt talk to me, can you move"

"I think so" he only whispered, the thought of actually talking right now was a difficult job. He began to move his body just to make sure he could move, everything seemed to be working just right, but was just painful.

"I can move, but it hurts. Everything hurts" Kurt began to cry. He was in too much pain to move he just wanted to lay there until everything went away. He wished it all would stop. He's had enough of everything.

"Okay, just try to relax somehow, I'm going to pick you up and take you home okay?"

Kurt nodded in response, doing his best to try and relax.

Noah scooped him up as gently was he could earning a little wince from Kurt he froze in spot.

"I'm okay, keep moving or we'll never make it out of here" Noah did as he was told, opening the bathroom door with his foot and making his way out of the school towards his truck.

He placed Kurt in the passenger seat putting his seat belt on for him, then running round jumping in the driver's seat, starting the car and heading towards Kurt house.

"Kurt what the hell happened?"

Kurt was too ashamed to look at him; he just continued to stare out the window as the tears keep coming.

"Karofsky, that's what happened"

"I swear I'm going to kill him! Just wait till I get my hands on him"

Kurt turned towards Noah. "Just leave it Noah, what's done is done. Nothing can be changed. I look terrible, I feel terrible, and I'm pathetic"

Noah could not believe he was hearing this from him because he was none of the above. "What are you talking about Kurt? You none of anything you just said"

Kurt turned in his seat causes more pain but he didn't care no more. "Look at me! I'm a fucking mess. I let a guy like Karofsky bully me because I'm gay, because I'm weak. I cannot stand up to his guy anymore. I'm scared to go to school. I hate getting up in the morning, I feel so alone, and there is nothing I can do to make him stop."

Noah placed his free hand on Kurt's cheek gently wiping the recent tears that fell down his face, trying to avoid the black eye. He told Kurt to seat back properly as they were nearly there.

He parked outside Kurt's house and saw Mr Hummel's truck on the front. "You dads home?" he said while unbuckling his belt. "Day off" Kurt replied while just looking out the window.

Noah got out and walked round the side where Kurt was sat opening his door and unbuckling his belt. "Do you want me to carry you or help you walk?"

Kurt knew if his dad saw Noah Puckerman carrying him in he'd get his shot gun out. "Can you help me walk?" He just nodded in reply.

"Place you arm around me" Kurt down as he was told and they slowly walked towards his house, almost outside the front door as it opened revealing his father and Carol, Noah grew a little nervous.

Burt marched towards both of them "What the hell happened?" Taking the other side of Kurt causing him to wince again. "Oh my god" was all Carol said running inside to make sure everything was out of the way as they came in.

"He was beaten up Mr Hummel" Noah shyly said. Being in the presence of this man scared even the likes of Noah Puckerman.

"Was it you Puckerman"

_He knows who I am? That's was you get for bullying the boy you now want Puck!_

"No sir. It was this dosh bag at school"

"Noah, I hate to be a pain. But would you please carry me to my room, I don't think I can handle the stairs"

Now Noah felt nervous. He nodded at Kurt while placing his other arm under his legs to pick him up. He felt Kurt's dad's eyes on his at all times.

Once in his room and made it down his stairs without falling down, Noah placed Kurt on the bed and sat by his side.

"Dad can you leave us for a minute? I really need to Noah"

Noah hadn't realised that he'd followed them down, but from the look on his father's face, he was pretty sure he did mind.

Burt stormed up the stairs and slammed the door. Causing them both to jump.

"I'm sorry for my dad, he's on his period at the moment" Kurt's comment caused Noah to let out a giggle, which Kurt fell in love with straight away.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I really am" Noah's eyes met with Kurt's who looked confused.

"What for? You didn't do this to me"

"I know. But I'm sorry for everything. I said I would stand up for you but today you got beaten up. I bullied you which I regret more than anything, how I threw you in dumpsters, covered you in slushies, shoved you into lockers and everything else. I'm just so sorry I should have been there today, to fight of Karofsky. I wish I never bullied you and we were friends from the start."

Kurt knew it would hurt but he did it anyway, he slowly sat up so he was eye level with Noah. "Forget about everything in the past, we can move on from it okay? All is forgiven and forgotten."

"I know, but it was all still wrong. You don't do that to someone you care about"

That caught Kurt's attention more than anything. "Why do you care about me Noah? I mean we hated each other once upon a time, and then we drew a line in glee club. But we were hardly friends. Why all of a sudden you care for me?"

Noah knew he would have to come clean sometime, why not now?

"Honestly, I feel something for you Kurt. In here" he placed his hand on his heart looking deep into the other boy's eyes. "I don't know what it is; all I know is every time I see my heart races"

Kurt blushed like hell. "Oh. Well that is definitely unexpected"

"I shouldn't have said anything. I should go" Noah got up, but he felt Kurt grab his hand and pull him back down. "No I'm glad you did. Stay"

"I'm not gay. To be honest I don't know what I am. All I know is I want you so badly."

Kurt regretted what he was going to say as he did really like Noah. All in one day and he couldn't stop thinking about him. He placed his hand over Noah's and left it there.

"Noah, I really like you. I do. But with all this bullying I'm not ready for a relationship yet. If that's even what you want."

"Would you believe me if I said it was?" Kurt looked him deep in the eyes, and saw that everything he said was true. It had to admit; he was quite amazed. "If you asked me this a few months ago I would have said no."

"And now?" Noah said in whisper. Kurt brought his eyes to there still joined hands.

"And now yes I believe you, but I'm sorry I'm just not ready yet. I really don't expect you to understand or even wait"

Noah placed his other hand over Kurt's. "But I do understand and Kurt?" He looked back up at Noah who was glazing right at him, "yeah?"

"I am going to wait till you ready for a boyfriend, because honestly I want to be with you."

Noah brought his head closer to Kurt's just so they touched, both of their breathing began to get heavy, they both knew what they want. "Just one kiss Kurt, just one."

Kurt didn't say anything he just moved his head closer and made their lips meet. In Noah's eyes Kurt's lips were so beautiful, they were so soft and full and just right. Whereas in Kurt's opinion Noah's lips were everything he didn't them to be. He thought they would be rough but they were the exact opposite, they were amazing and so fulfilling. Noah ran his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip as he allowed it access to his mouth gaining a moan from both of them.

Coming up for air the kiss left them both wanting more, but Noah had to respect everything Kurt had said earlier. "That should have been you first kiss" Kurt could do nothing but agree.

"I promise to protect you Kurt. This time I mean it, I'm not letting Karofsky hurt you no more okay. Even if it mean's I have to announce to the whole school that I'm gay. I'll do it to protect you"

"What about what people would say about it? Finn? Santana? The football club?"

"Bring on all three of them I say, I couldn't give a rats ass what they thought. I'm still a badass"

He caused Kurt to laugh at him, he was right Noah could announce to being gay and would still be a badass. "You're such a Judas sometimes"

"Yeah I guess. I have to go Kurt. You have to rest, and I'm going home to sleep seen as a certain boy kept me up with thoughts last night"

"Ah right, so I wasn't the only one still awake then" they smiled at each other. They didn't want to separate at this moment just yet.

"Okay Noah. Thank you for everything you're amazing."

"But not as amazing as you" he leaned over and planted a peck on Kurt's lips before running towards Kurt's window. "It's to avoid you dad"

Kurt laughed it was quite amusing seeing Noah Puckerman scared of his father "I guessed"

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye Noah"

With that Noah was gone and out the window, while Kurt slowly lay back down with a smile on this face and eyes closing.

_Who'd of thought amazing things came out of the most hurtful?_

Meanwhile Noah ran towards his tuck in case Mr Hummel brought out a shot gun or came out just to scare him with his death glares. Noah sat in his truck for just a minute thinking about everything that had just happened and how wonderful it was.

Right now he was to go home and do some major thinking about Kurt and school tomorrow.

Maybe he would come out as gay?


	9. Your amazing

Chapter 9

When the annoying death noise went off this time it was like music to the divas ears, instead of walking up dreading the day he woke up welcoming it.

Doing his usual routine but inside of doing it wanting to go back to bed today he did it with a smile on his face, he was even able to look in the mirror and smile at the boy who looked back, even if he had a black eyes and a cut on his lip. Everything was beginning to feel better, just after one kiss he knew things would be different today.

He'd spent the weekend lazing about in bed and relaxing getting ready for school today without the pain in his legs no more or his stomach or even his heart. He had also spent the same weekend texting Noah and having late night chats. Who'd of thought it would turn out like this?

They weren't dating, just getting to know one another, which was weird how much Noah was really into it, he'd spent the last two nights playing 20 questions with the stud.

After he was ready he headed upstairs to get his breakfast and go to school.

Along the way to the kitchen he saw Finn looking dead. "Is there a reason you look so dead to the world?"

Finn turned to his little brother wondering how the hell he can look so fresh and wide awake, he knew Kurt was up till early hours in the morning talking to someone, he had no idea who but he heard him. Unless he didn't and it was a ghost. _That would be scary. _

"Yeah; no sleep. Rachel's pissed at me."

The diva did his teapot stand wondering what it could be Rachael was pissed about.

"Why?" raising an eye brow.

"S-she found out I wasn't a virgin and that I lost it too Santana" now Finn felt very awkward, starting to blush just a little.

"You mean to say she didn't know" everyone in the whole of glee club knew about it and Rachel didn't!

"You mean you did?" Finn began to feel even more awkward. Did he really think no one knew that?

"Of course, everyone in the whole of glee club knew, well not everyone Rachel didn't, well now she does so yes the whole of glee club." Kurt realised he was rambling just a little. He saw how down Finn was getting about this.

"Look as soon as I get to school, I'll find Rachel and I'll talk some sense into her. Okay?"

His older brother did his side smile that everyone was in love with; Finn really did feel grateful towards Kurt. He put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed a little.

"Thanks bro, I owe you big time."

Finn went off to get ready and Kurt continued to the kitchen, with the smell over egg and bacon finding his nose.

"Good morning dad, and you also Carol." Kurt kissed Carol's cheek and sat beside his dad. "Hey there Kurt breakfast?" Carol offered.

"No thank you, I'm sticking to fruit. Let dad and Finn enjoy that"

"Finn's already woofed his down" that didn't surprise anyone at all.

Burt turned to see the biggest smile on his sons face; he hadn't seen that in a while. He did like seeing it again, knowing his son was happy made him happy. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Honestly everyone complains when he is in a bad mood, now they are complaining he is in a good one. He cannot win!

"Just am, why?"

"Nothing, its good" he too squeezed his sons shoulder gently then looked towards the full English his wife set in front of him.

Kurt was about to set off when Finn came down the stairs begging him for a ride to school. "Well come on, I'm not waiting"

The ride to school was based on the conversation on how Rachel found out about Finn and Santana and what Kurt was going to say. By the time everything was said they were at school and parked.

"Don't worry, I'll sort this out." Both boys got out the car and walked towards the school, "again thank you!"

"I'll see you later Kurt" they both went their separate ways as they walked into school, and Kurt had already found her, as usual on the morning at her locker with a frown on her face.

With he head held high he walked towards his female diva with hands on his hips just looking at her with one eye brow up when he got there.

She looked miserable, she must have really taken everything to heart, and she must have been hurt badly by it. "Hey Kurt"

He almost felt sorry for her. "Hey, we need to talk about the Finn and Santana situation."

"I don't want to talk about it" she went to walk off when Kurt grabbed her arm to stop her. "Stop! Why are you punishing him? You and he weren't even together when he slept with her."

"I know, it's just that he lied to me for so long and then I had to find out of her while she smirked at me, making me feel humiliated."

At this point she broke into tears; it hurt to see his friend upset. He pulled her into a hug as she continued to cry.

"I know it hurt Rach. But you shouldn't be mad at Finn; he loves you so much and only lied to you because whenever you did have your first time, he wanted it to be special for you. Yes it was wrong for him to lie, but if you keep this up you will lose him"

She knew Kurt was right if she did do something stop should would regret it and lose Finn.

"Your right, it was in the past. I have to get over it. Thank you" she went to walk off when he grabbed her a second time and made her turn to look at him.

"Rach, you haven't done anything stupid. You know to get back at him. Like we both say 'don't get mad get even'"

Rachel's eyes widen making Kurt think the worst. "No Kurt I swear, I thought about it just a few seconds before you showed up, but no I haven't I couldn't do that to Finn, I love him too much to hurt him like that." She was telling the truth he could tell, if it was one thing he knew it was Rachel Berry when she was honest.

"Okay, good. Go find him and sort it out before it's too late. Bye Rach."

"Bye Kurt and again thank you."

Kurt went to his locker soon after and was looking round the whole hall. Normally this was to avoid Karofsky to look out for when he was coming, but this time it was for someone else.

The bell went and he hadn't seen Noah enter the building which obviously the diva was devastated about. _He's probably not bothering with school today. _

With that Kurt decided to get his books and head to first period before he was in danger zone. But he knew he spoke too quickly.

He felt his breath in the back of his neck and a hand on the side of his arm, quickly spinning him about so he could look him in they eyes with fear.

"Boo!" Karofsky smirked at the smaller boy admiring the black on his face.

"You look pretty today fancy" Kurt froze in place, shaking just a little, when he went to open his mouth to say something, Karofsky when from pinning Kurt against the lockers to being pinned in the same position himself.

"Is there a reason you pinning my boyfriend against the lockers Karofsky?" Noah had slept in and raced to school to get there on time for Kurt. He spent the whole weekend when not talking to Kurt thinking. He decided he was going to come out and be Kurt's pretend boyfriend for now to protect him.

"Excuse me. Boyfriend! The famous Noah Puckerman is gay!" The stud got all in his face before hissing "Not gay, just lets say Kurt-sexual" he turned to the smaller boy who was looking straight at him shocked himself, he gave the smaller diva and wink before turning back to the bully. "If you don't leave him from now on, gay or not gay remember I'm still Noah Puckerman I'll bring you down before you even realise what has hit you."

He shoved Karofsky hard into the lockers making him fall on the ground; he turned to Kurt and took his hand walking them to class. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting you. I did a lot of thinking over the weekend and I mean a lot. I decided because I like you so much and may end up in a relationship with you anyway, I'm going to come out as gay and be you pretend boyfriend for now and take of you."

Kurt couldn't believe his ears, Noah Puckerman was actually going to come out as gay and be with him to protect him. It was actually the most romantic thing that has ever happened to him.

"Noah that is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. But what about everyone else? They may not like it. You could be facing more than one slushy everyday and could be making a nice trip to the dumpster."

Noah stopped in the middle of the hall and smirked at the boy who was holding his hand still and it felt so perfect. "Then bring them all on, I don't care what people have to say about it."

He moved closer to Kurt who was now smiling moving in for a kiss "Judas" the young diva whisper against his lips before they met.

Once their lips parted they went on their way to Spanish still holding hands.

They were both stood outside the door when Kurt turned to Noah looking nervous "you sure you want to do this? You don't have to if you don't."

The stud looked deeply into the blue eyes in front of him, getting a little lost at the same time. "I want to do this, its going to happen sometime, why not now?" Kurt couldn't help but smile, who'd of thought Noah could be like this? Who'd of thought Noah Puckerman wanted Kurt Hummel?

Noah walked through first hand still joined with Kurt's which caught everyone's eye; even Mr Schue's. "Sorry we're late Mr Schue." The teacher stood there a little speechless but soon turned into a smile. "No problem guys, come on in sit down."

They both took their places at the empty table while they felt every single eye on them. Kurt's face turned into a tomato and Noah held his head high feeling quite proud of himself.

First period dragged, they spent the full lesson being stared at and mouthed at. 'Fag' was the main one.

The headed to second period together which was glee club, the place they knew they would be accepted for who they are and who they are with. _Mercedes is going to kill me for not informing her on this._ The diva thought to himself as the walked to the hall again attracting everyone's eye. Including Karofsky's, by then Noah had pulled Kurt closer to him to let Karofsky and the rest of the whole school know that Kurt was his and no one else's and the boy was not to be messed with or they will be eating their dinners through a straw.

They made it to glee club unharmed, and realised they were the last to arrive and again eyes were on them. Kurt was glad to see Finn and Rachel all loved up again before the noticed Noah and himself walking him together. They knew their 'togetherness' had spread round the whole of the school. Hopefully things will go smooth here.

He leaned over to Noah and whispered "well this is awkward"

"Yeah just a little."

"Okay guys, take your seats, lets get started" Mr Schue appeared from the door taking his place near the piano as the two boys went to sit down near Mercedes behind Finn and Rachel.

"You have a lot of explaining to do mister" Kurt could tell by her tone Mercedes was a little annoyed for him not telling her.

"Okay, before anyone else has anything to say! I've been erm I've bee…"

"It's okay Kurt I got this" Noah interrupted.

"Kurt's been getting bullied by Karofsky. So I have decided I'm going to protect Kurt by going out with him"

"So wait you're not gay?" Artie spoke

"No I'm not, but I'm not straight either, and I actually like Kurt, but he's not ready for a relationship yet, but we can pretend for now so Karofsky is off his back." Noah fell silent hoping for someone to respond instead of just stare at them.

"Aw, Noah that's so sweet" Rachel finally spoke up followed by Finn.

"Yeah guys, sweet. But we will need to talk about this, see as I'm his taller but younger brother"

The all laughed at that, the glee club accepted it all which was good. "Thanks guys, its better when you guys accept it, it makes everything easier for us. Finn you're my best friend I'm glad you more than anyone is okay with seen as it's your brother, and Rachel you're my best friends girlfriend, but you're still my favourite Jew. Thank you"

No one could believe this side of Noah Puckerman actually existed, it was weird but everyone in glee club seemed to like it and was quite content with it. But the also knew he was still Puck the guy who sorted out the trouble when it was there.

"Okay guys, to our assignment, has anyone come up with anything?" Noah's hand went straight up within a second. "I do"

Kurt turned at his boyfriend and remembered him saying on Friday he as something to show him in glee club. "Floor is yours Puck"

Noah got up and took his guitar starting to play the intro while he looked at Kurt.

_He's fine, most of the time__  
>H<em>_e takes her days with a smile__  
><em>_He moves like, a dancer in lights__  
><em>_Spinning around to sound__  
><em>_But sometimes he falls down_

_Breathe, just breathe,__  
><em>_Take the world off your shoulders__  
><em>_and put it on me__  
><em>_breathe, just breathe,__  
><em>_Let the life that you live be all you need_

Kurt's heart races as he gazed at the boy who was singing to him

_He likes New York at night__  
>H<em>_e dreams of running away__  
><em>_Shine on, bright like the sun__  
><em>_when even the sky turns grey__  
><em>_I need you to hear me say__  
><em>_I need you to hear me say_

_Breathe, just breathe,__  
><em>_Take the world off your shoulders__  
><em>_and put it on me__  
><em>_breathe, just breathe,__  
><em>_Let the life that you live be all you need_

_Let go of the fear, let go of the doubt,__  
><em>_Let go of the ones who try to bring you down__  
><em>_You're gonna be fine, don't hold it inside__  
><em>_And if you hurt right now__  
><em>_Then let it all come out_

His singing became quiet as he looked into Kurt's eyes and making it known he meant every word this said in the song.

_Breathe, just breathe,__  
><em>_Take the world off your shoulders__  
><em>_and put it on me__  
><em>_breathe, just breathe,__  
><em>_Let the life that you live be all you need_

_Let go of the fear, let go of the doubt_

_Let the lift that you live be all that you nee_

_Let go of the fear, let go of the doubt_

_Take the world off you shoulders and put it on me _

He put his guitar back down as every applauded him and shouting compliments, Kurt got out of his seat and jumped into his arms rewarding him with a small but passionate kiss. Noah realised that Kurt had tears down his face "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, that was just amazing, you are just amazing" Noah's mouth famed into a grin giving the boy in his arms another kiss before setting him down and following him back to the seats.

"Noah Puckerman, that was fantastic. You should sing more often"

"Thanks Mr Schue"

With that nothing brought them down the day when smoothly for them as they ignored everyone that tried their best to provoke them.

At the end of the day Noah walked Kurt to his car and said goodbye to him with a kiss and a promise of a phone call tonight.

**I really don't know what to make of this paragraph, I hope it's good enough for you. I did promise to write another during my exams. But I don't know what to make of it, let me know what you think. Review please :D**


	10. Revenge with worries

Chapter 10:

Soon as Kurt got home he went straight to him room and collapsed on his bed, he was so exhausted. Who'd of imagined that thinking and daydreaming of Noah Puckerman way to much was enough to tire you out.

He was still thinking about him when he felt his phone vibrate; not looking at the caller id just thinking it was Noah.

"Hey there gorgeous, you missing me already?"

"Kurt?"

The divas eyes widen when he realised it wasn't Noah, he looked at his phone to solve the mystery on whose voice it was.

"Blaine! Jesus I'm sorry I thought it was someone else." He sat up on the edge of his bed feeling quite embarrassed with himself and felt like kicking himself at the same time.

"Oh right, erm I was just calling to see how you were and how was things at school" Kurt could tell by his voice that Blaine sounded a little disappointed, Kurt felt a little bad he liked Blaine a lot, and wanted to be with him, but there was something about Puck the made Kurt glad he wasn't with Blaine at the moment.

"Oh erm, everything is fine. Schools better now thanks to Noah Puckerman"

"Puckerman? Why what has he done?"

Kurt knew he had to be honest about everything; it was only a matter of time before Blaine found out, and he would be more hurt if he heard it off someone other than Kurt.

"He's p-p-pretending to be my boyfriend in s-school to keep Karofsky off my b-ack" waiting for Blaine to response was like waiting for his dad to come downstairs with Wicked tickets.

"Oh. So have you done anything with him?"

"He's held my hand, put his arms over my waist, and hugged erm k-k-kissed." Kurt felt bad, in fact he felt terrible, he really liked Blaine but he also really like Noah.

"Oh, but it doesn't mean anything right, I mean it's only pretend." But that was the problem, it did mean something, maybe more than it should have. Noah did say he was as he put it 'Kurt-sexual.'

Before Kurt could answer there was a knock at his window, he turned to see his 'boyfriend' there pointing at the lock at the window, he lifted it one finger and mouthed one second before turning back.

"Blaine, I have to go. We'll talk soon. Bye"

"Goodbye Kurt."

He shot his phone on the bed and walked towards the window just looking at the boy on the other side and smirking at him. "Can I help you?"

A smirk grew on the other boy's face he only just heard what the diva had said to him "well you can start by opening the window and allowing me so I can give you a sweet kiss baby." He ended his sentence with a wink and waited. Kurt's smirk grew wider as he pretended to think about it for a minute then gave in letting the other instead.

Noah jumped through the window, not giving Kurt chance to close it before taking the boy into his arms and attacking his mouth with his. Kurt had missed this, they only just said goodbye like hour ago and had missed his kisses badly. Noah's hands found their way to the bare back of the other as Kurt's found their way to his Mohawk. They walked towards and fell on the bed lips never leaving each other.

"Is it bad that I want you so badly right now?" Noah rolled so the diva was under him making Kurt feel the stud's erection more than ever. "Not at all. But slow down" They both stopped for breath looking at each other, and were both flushed.

"Who was on the phone?"

Crap, he forgot about Blaine.

"Erm, Blaine. It was Blaine on the phone"

"And why do you look so guilty?" Kurt felt the heat rush to his face just a little, why was he embarrassed?

"I told him everything, about you being my boyfriend to keep Karofsky off my back"

"I'm going to guess he didn't take it so well, or sound disappointed. Which means in the future I'm going to have to worry a little because it sounds as if I have competition."

_How does he nail it all in one? _Kurt reached up and caressed the jocks cheek he looked so worried after everything he just said. He wasn't actually worried about losing Kurt was he?

"So, what brings you here?"

Noah rolled off of Kurt on to his side propped up on arm looking down at the young diva in front of him, realising that Blaine was going to be a worry made him scared to lose Kurt to him. Blaine was a great guy and was probably the safest option for Kurt. He himself was nothing but a bully, who was falling in love with the one and only Kurt Hummel, but he would be a fool to think that Kurt would choose him over Blaine, but he wasn't to worry about this now, first its revenge time.

"After I left you to go home, Artie phoned me. He asked if we were going to get back at Karofsky for bullying you, I said yes but I didn't know how yet. I told him it would be had to be non-violent for your sake, but enough to humiliate him."

Kurt looked at the boy in front of him, was he seriously plotting so form of revenge in a non-violent way for _his_ sake. "And?"

"And…Have you ever heard of 'Burning Bush'?" A smile formed of both of boy's faces.

Of course he knew what Burning Bush was; it was used mainly by athletes to smooth out sore muscle that does cause the skin to heat up, but is applied to anywhere sensitive i.e. the groin the heat becomes a very intense burning and is quite unpleasant.

"Yes…What is it you planning with it Noah?"

"Well baby, me and my friend Artie came up with a plan that during shower time after soccer practice, Rachel and Santana are going to distract all the boys as Finn supplies me with Burning Bush and Artie keeps look out as I Mr Noah Puckerman applies the burning substance to Karofsky's underpants. That way we get revenge on Karofsky for you without you being suspected"

Kurt had to admit he was quite impressed with what everyone had come up with as revenge on Dave. Maybe he should feel bad about this, but he couldn't help by feel very amused at that idea of it.

"Well I have to say Noah Puckerman I am very impressed"

He leaned up giving the jock a kiss before laying back down and smiling. "I thought you would say that." He smiled down at the boy making sure every minute he spent with him was special and well remembered as he could lose him. The thought of losing Kurt killed him, was he really falling in love with this boy so quickly? Kurt had notice the smile fall from Noah's lips and wondered what was troubling the teen so much.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking a few thinks through, it's nothing for you to worry about honestly."

Kurt wasn't 100% sure everything he said was entirely true, but he knew sometimes people needed time before they could admit what was troubling them, he more than anyone knew that.

"Okay, well if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here to listen" Noah just smiled in reply, but he knew he couldn't confide in Kurt that what was troubling was him disappearing from his life for good and forever.

"So, I came by just to fill you in on the plan but I have to go home and take care of Sarah, my sister. I promised I wouldn't be away too long."

"Sarah, I love the thought of you taking care of someone smaller than you other than me"

Sarah was Noah's little sister, he had always took care of her she was the only one who saw the softer side of him other than Kurt and now the rest of glee club. Sarah was his rock and got him through literally everything, from the moment she was born he saw to protect and be the best brother a girl could ask for, but when their father bailed he swear to take his place and look after Sarah any man would his daughter, and that's what he became, he became the father figure in her life. She had always looked up to him.

"She's the only girl in my life I know that won't hurt me."

"She's probably the only one that gets way with anything around you right?"

That he wasn't wrong about, it made Noah laugh how much Sarah got away with.

"You're not wrong there. Come on walk me to the window, we have big plans ahead tomorrow, I expect them to be completed perfectly"

They both got off the bed and headed towards the window, "yes we do, would you like me to help with Rachel's make-up and clothing? We both know if I don't she will turn up in a nun uniform or something" Noah laughed at his boyfriend, but he didn't want him involved at all.

"Thanks, but no. Santana is helping out, did you know they actually get along"

"Wait, Santana and Rachel are friends? I never thought I'd live to see that"

"None of did; now I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's body and just held him tightly; Kurt could feel the worry coming off him just by the way Noah held him, what had Noah to worry about?

"You sure you're okay?" he felt Noah nod against his shoulder as he dropped a kiss on the jocks shoulder, trying to reassure him of whatever was causes him to be like this.

Noah pulled back and dropped a kiss on the boy's lips before slipping at the window. Kurt watched him go hoping the boy that was running down the road was okay.

**Aww man, I feel as if my creativity abilities are limited! I feel as if I'm letting you all down with this! I'm sorry guys**


	11. Revenge was Burning and quite rewarding

Chapter 11

None of them could stop laughing, the whole thing was hilarious. It was definitely mission accomplished in their eyes, talk about the unexpected happening right before their eyes, the whole thing when better than they planned.

Tina walked into to the glee table at dinner to see Kurt, Puck, Rachel, Finn, Artie and Santana crying with laughter as the others just looked in confusion. She took her seat next to Mike and wanted to know what had happened instantly.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?"

"Good, everyone is here, story time will begin, Puck, Kurt begin." Artie had said through the laughter.

"Okay, so here it goes…"

**Kurt had just made it to school as the bell went, he was up late last night thinking about if today would go as planned or not, he had a pretty good feeling it would. But he was late getting into school not because of that, but because his idiotic brother had him up most of the night helping him quietly look for the burning bush they planned on using during the plan. **

"**I could kill you for making me a bit late Finn, but I have free period so I wont" Finn looked at the smaller teen and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry Kurt, come on we gotta put this plan into action. You're not meant to be helping you're meant to be staying out of it." A chance to finally have revenge on Karofsky after all this time, Kurt was totally helping whether they liked it or not. **

"**Come on Finn please let me help. Let me help the girls get ready, please!" If he had to he would literally get on the floor and beg to be part of it, Finn could see that, he wanted to keep Kurt safe as much as Puck as felt bad about not doing anything sooner, but he couldn't really blame the boy for wanting to be part of the whole scheme, they were doing it for him. **

"**Okay, but your just helping the girls after that your done. You stay in the halls and that's that. Promise"**

"**Okay I promise, thank you thank you."**

**Kurt ran towards the girls changing rooms stopping outside the door and knocking. He couldn't just walk in there, it's quite rude. As much as he might as well be a girl, he is still a gentleman.**

**The door slowly opened to reveal Santana's and Rachel's heads popping through the gab. "Kurt? What are you doing here?" **

"**Helping you girls look fabulous of course" He opened the door and walked in turning and staring at the girls, they had done a wonderful job of themselves but there was still something missing. **

"**Okay, you have both done a great job of yourselves, I have to say Rachel I very surprised. But you both need to pull them skirts up just the tiniest bit and you're done." Both girls did as the commanded then sat down waiting for soccer practise to end. **

**Kurt was near the sink just looking at himself in the mirror, the black eye had begun to fade but it was still visible. He couldn't wait for this to be over and for Karofsky to leave him along for good, then he would have to think about what he was going to do about Noah and Blaine. **

"**Kurt you okay?" Rachel asked as she walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't say anything at first he just turned and hugged her tightly. **

"**Thank you, you didn't have to do this. None of you did. I'm really grateful for everything"**

**She moved her hands in circles on his back wondering what had brought this on. "Don't be stupid, we'd do anything for you, what's brought this on?"**

**He moved back to look his best friend in the eyes and was so grateful to have her here. "Nothing, I love you lots and lots." **

"**Aw, I love you too Kurt" **

**For the remaining time of soccer practise all three of them talked about how Rachel and Santana came to get along, which was because Santana realised how much of the bitch she was to Rachel and apologized for her actions and it all went from there. **

"**Kurt we gotta go, now go to the hall and stay there that way Karofsky wont suspect it was you" Santana ordered, and of course Kurt did as he was told and went to the halls and waited as the plan went into action. **

**Meanwhile Noah was the first in and first out of the showers followed by Artie and Finn; all three boys were quickly dry and ready as the girls walked in. Finn couldn't actually believe how hot Rachel looked making his jaw drop to the floor, making her smirks at how speechless her boyfriend was. **

"**Finn pick your jaw up, and ladies the floor is yours" Noah held out his arm in the direction were all the boys were as the walked towards it. **

"**Well hello boys" a lot of woof whistles and 'compliments' were shot the girls as the boys went into action. "Artie keep a look out, Finn pass me the liquid"**

**Both boys did as they were told as Noah fished out Karofsky's underpants. "Man these don't get a guy laid at all" getting a small laugh from the other two the stud opened the top of the liquid heat poured it onto the jockstrap then leaving it to dry. "Dude wash your hands after touching them, you don't know what's gone on inside them" Finn said while laughing just a little as his best friend joined in. "Hey man, I was just thinking the same thing." He put the pants back in place and handed the substance back to Finn while giving Artie a thumbs up telling him it's all done. Artie looked towards the girls while were doing very well in distracting the boys and nodded. **

**As they both went to walk out Rachel give Finn and naughty wink making him let out a little helpless moan. "Mailman" was all Noah said then a smile formed back on his face.**

"**What are you two doing? Looking my pants Puckerman" Noah turned towards the bully and got right in his face making him back up against the lockers a little. "The only pants I'll be looking at is the gorgeous Kurt Hummel's." **

**They all walked out and Noah saw his Kurt leaning at this locker smiling at him. He walked towards the small diva wrapping his arms around him and joining their lips. They realised they as created a little audience as the pulled apart. "Yeah?" Was all Kurt said? **

**The next think they heard was a scream coming from the boys changing rooms, and one David Karofsky running out of it with his jeans around his ankles. Everyone just stood there pointing and laughing at him, he looked at everyone has he held his manhood hoping it would ease the pain only to find it made it a whole lot worse. **

**He looked and saw Kurt and Noah laughing it him and it all made sense, Noah had done this to him in revenge. He ran towards them and Noah stood in front of Kurt looking down at the helpless bully. "Now you know how it feels to be bullied and humiliated. From now on you leave Kurt alone; if I see you even looking at him the wrong way I promise I'll make your school days a living hell." **

**Karofsky just nodded as the laughed continued and got louder and louder and his face got redder and redder. He ran to the water tap turning it on and sprinkling water down his pants hoping it would cool it off but it began to burn more than it had before. He screamed as he pulled down his pants and closed his eyes in relief as the pain eased only a little and to nothing. The laughs had stopped and the silence grew. He opened his eyes to see his small manhood was revealed to the whole school and the worst person of all. **

"**KAROFSKY GET YOUR BUTT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" It couldn't have gone any better; David Karofsky had pulled his pants down in front of Sue Sylvester. He died just a little inside as he pulled up his pants and jeans and hurried to Figgins office as the pain began again.**

**Sue Sylvester walked towards Noah and Kurt who were still laughing but stopped as she stopped in front of them. "So I get it's you Puckerman who did this"**

"**Yes coach and I have to say I enjoyed every minute of it." **

"**Yes I can see that. I guess you did it for Porcelain over here, I guess that means you took what I said before into mind, I'm glad. But you burned my eyes at the same time Puckerman, now this time I will let it slip but now I'm going to have to wash my eyes out with bleach." **

**Noah went to say something but she had already walked off. Kurt turned to Noah with confused just a little. "What did she mean? You what she said before?"**

**He took his hand and they began to walk down the halls "I'll explain later, right now we have to walk my gorgeous boy to class." With that Kurt smiled and leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips as Noah put his arm round him and off the History they went. **

"The end" everyone was howling, they couldn't believe it was these guys who were behind the whole of it. "Guys! If people knew what you did to Karofsky the whole of glee club would be feared!" Mercedes said as she tried to breathe while laughing.

"Totally!"

After school had ended Noah went to go home but he missed Kurt so badly. _Is this what it feels like to be in love with somebody? _He asked himself. Noah had never been properly in love before, don't get him wrong he did love Quinn but it was nothing as powerful as this, as he felt for Kurt. He embraced it as well as feared it, he didn't want to lose Kurt to Blaine that would kill him, but it may look that way because Kurt did like Blaine before he came along like he did.

"Puckerman what are you doing to yourself, your falling in love way to easy" before he realised it, he had drove himself to Kurt's house and noticed that his father was home. Part of him wanted to turn around and leave but if by miracle Kurt chose to be with him he would have to face his father some time.

He got out of the car and walked towards the door giving himself words of encouragement, before he knew it he was there. What did he do now? He couldn't fine the strength to bring his hand up and knock on the door so he was just stood there looking at it.

"Are you going to knock or just stand there?" The voice made him jump back just a little and let out a little scream. He turned to see Burt looking at him with gardening sheers in his hand; boy didn't that make him much more nervous than anything else.

"Erm… I'm here to s-see K-K-Kurt sir."

"You're that Puckerman kid right, the one that bullied my son at school. Through him in dumpsters, slushies in face and the rest right?"

Oh boy now he was scared. But he also regretted everything he had done to Kurt in the past and Kurt knew that. He went to answer but was interrupted.

"Err I…"

"But you're also the same kid that brought Kurt straight home after he was beaten up, the same one that helped him stand up to the bully today. Also the guy who is dating my son, are you not"

Wow now he envied Kurt more than ever, he must have a pretty good relationship with his father to tell him everything about that.

"That would be me sir." The weirdest thing happened after that. Burt held out his hand to Noah for him to shake, and of course he took it; he wanted to be on the good side of Burt Hummel.

"I'd pleasure to meet you, but the truth is I don't like you that much. But I am willing to give you a chance, I'm willing to keep the past behind my and hope you can show me that you do deserve a second chance. You have done a lot in a small amount of time for my boy and I am very grateful for that. So show me what a good guy you actually are and I may begin to like you"

They released hands and Noah had got his new mission that he had to face alone. Burt Hummel. "You got it sir. Can I go and see him?"

"Sure, his rooms the basement" He knew that already, he better not let that slip or Burt would hate him forever. He walked into the house passing Finn and Carol along the way. Carol had always been fond of Noah; he had been another son to her. She always gave him a chance and forgave him for hurting her son because that's who she was. She had always been there for him when he needed a mother figure signing his subject trip slips and agreement letters from school, back when he mother was a terrible drunk and always looked out for Sarah too. He bent down and hugged the woman who sat on the chair as she kissed his cheek, looking to the boy lazing it out on the sofa and nodded at him as he did in return, then continued to the basement.

He found Kurt laid on his before awake but with his eyes were closed. He made this the perfect opportunity to pounce on the boy. He tried to be quiet as he possibly could and crept to the bed ready to jump when…

"Don't even think about it"

"How the hell?"

He crawled on top of the boy bringing his tongue to his neck claiming every part of it, earning moans from the diva. "Oh Noah. Oh God, don't s-s-st-stop!" He had no intention on stopping anytime soon.

He pressed against the younger boy so he could feel the erection the younger one gave him only to fine there was something poking him in the leg. _He _had gave Kurt an erection.

"Look's like someone's saying hello down there"

"You can talk"

He brought his lips to Kurt's and kissed him with so much need, so much wanting, so much passion. "Kurt I know it maybe too soon, but I want you so badly" he didn't expect it but Kurt flipped them so he was on top of Noah working his downwards. "You're not the only one."

Before Noah could say anything his jeans were getting pulled down and his cock was brought out and in Kurt's mouth. ".!" He licked his way from the bottom one side to the other. He was so big and breathtaking. Noah's hands roamed through Kurt's hair and he moaned Kurt's name. "God Kurt don't stop. I'm gonna c-" with that Noah exploded in Kurt's out breathing heavily.

Kurt brought his mouth away from Noah's penis wiping his mouth and making his way back up towards his face seeing nothing but pleasure and satisfaction there. "I take it you liked it." The jock whipped them around so Kurt was back in his usual position underneath him. "Kurt that has to be the most amazing thing I have felt with that mouth of yours, but you still have a little problem yourself" He point towards his jeans.

"Your right I do. What is to be done then Noah?" he said with a wink.

He didn't say anything in return and just made his way down ripping of Kurt's jeans and giving him the same treatment he just got.

Hours later the boys just laid in each others arms completely naked, nothing went further then sucking each other off. Kurt or Noah wasn't ready for that just yet it was way too soon for that, maybe it was for this but they got caught in the moment and had to act.

"Noah that was amazing" he said as he nuzzled into his neck, as the other continued to stare at the ceiling.

_I love you_.

He couldn't bring himself to tell Kurt, he was too scared of the reply, and he didn't know if he felt the same. But he wanted to so badly.

"Yeah it was" He was too lost in his thoughts to realise Kurt was looking at him with a worried expression. The young diva feared the worse and sat up.

"Your regretting it aren't you"

That's the last thing he wanted him to think, he sat up himself and looked the boy deep in the eyes and reassured him. "No of course not. It was amazing, the best thing I have felt in a while. I'm just tired, you have worn me out" Kurt just smiled at him, he never felt such a feeling in his lie, and the whole of him body and soul was glad it was Noah Puckerman he shared it with. He wanted to tell him he was falling for him but was scared the older boy would just laugh at him, he did still care a lot for Blaine but Noah was growing on him a lot more than he could ever imagine.

"You're just as good"

Both boys stayed in each others arms for a little while longer before Noah had to go. He didn't want to be in this position is Burt walked through the door, he was quite surprised he hadn't been down already because of the loud moans they both made.

Once Noah was home he went to the kitchen and took his tea out of the oven and took it to bed with him with nothing but Kurt on this mind. Once he was in his room he heard a small knock on the door and it slowly opened.

"Hey Noah" his mothers head popped through the gap.

"Hey mom, what's up?" She opened the door wider and looked at her son who looked happy for once.

"Nothing just came to check on you before I head to bed. Everything go okay today? Where'd you go after school?" He knew he had to tell her. It was now or never.

"Mom I have to tell you something" she made her way to his bed and sat on it next to him. "What is it? You're not ill are you?"

"No, nothing like that. Mom for sometime now I have had feelings for someone. A someone that's a boy." She didn't seem shocked at all in fact she seemed quite calm.

"I thought so" his eyes widened at his mother, not the reaction he expected but he wasn't complaining.

"What? For the past couple of nights you have been moaning some boy's name. What was it? Ahh yes Kurt"

Noah moans Kurt's name in his sleep! Well you learn something new everyday. "Yeah, he's sorta my boyfriend, it's a long story. I'm not gay I'm more bi-sexual."

She just nodded before saying "Okay, and if that makes you happy then I'm happy for you. You're my son I'll love you no matter what." A small lump formed in his throat and he leaned up and hugged his mother, he was so glad she took it well. "Thanks mom, I love you too" her arms tightened round him, he knew why, it was very rare that Noah told his mother he loved her. He did he loved her so much, she had don't so much for both him and Sarah since she sobered up. He had to tell her more often.

"I'm going to have to meet this boy that makes you this why and thank him" they both laughed as she said that. He pulled back and looked at his mother "you will I promise, you'll love him"

"I bet I will. Goodnight Noah"

"Night mom" after that she was gone and he got out his phone to text Kurt.

_I told my mom everything, but me being sorta Bi and about you. x_

It wasn't even a minute till Kurt texted back. _Omg! Really? How'd she take it? x_

_Very well actually. She said as long as I'm happy then she is. Also she wants to meet you. x_

He had to admit he was about nervous sending that text he seemed like forever waiting for him to text back but it was only 30 seconds.

_That's fantastic Noah! Of course I would love to meet her! When? x_

The text made Noah smile; he thought for a second he has scared him off. _Tomorrow after school okay? You can stay for dinner. x_

_Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow Noah xxx_

_Till tomorrow Kurt xxx_

He put his phone back on the side and finished his tea before setting the plate on the side with it. Then to bed he want.


	12. Puckerman's

Chapter 12

He had to admit to himself he was nervous. He couldn't quite remember being this nervous about anything. Meeting Mercedes and Rachel's parents were fine, well then again they were just his friends, and this was much more.

His hands were clammy and he must have had a permanent red face because he could feel the heat on his cheeks as he sat there in Noah's truck going to his house.

"Kurt are you okay? You look a little flush" well that didn't help his nerves what so ever. If Noah could tell what would his mother think.

"Honestly, I'm dying of nerves. What if she doesn't like me?" Noah rested his hand over the younger boys to try and reassure him.

"Can you honestly believe that? Both my mom and my sister are going to love you, just as much as I- erm everyone else does." The 'I' did not escape Kurt's hearing at all. Did he actually hear that right? Was Noah in love with him after all? He'd let it go for now but he will be pulling the jock up about it later, but first family introductions out the way.

"Well this is just a little different from meeting Mercedes and Rachel's parents."

"How is this different?" He couldn't believe what he was going to say but it was probably his only point which was going to have to be made.

"Well I haven't made out with either of them or sucked their penises" Great now he could feel the redness spreading to his face even more when Noah turned and gave him the smirk.

"I see your point, and by the way can I just say how excited little Noah Puckerman got when you said that" his little speech ended with a wink making another little someone as excited too, and that didn't escape Noah's eye either. Kurt realised he saw because his smirk grew wider. "I mean the way you had you mouth around my dick was amazing, as it disappeared into your mouth like that, and the way you just swallowed. Boy Kurt you know how to turn a guy on" the erection in Kurt's pants grew bigger and made itself visible, causing the jock to smirk.

"Pull over now!" Noah didn't need to be told twice.

After their little hot steamy session in the back of Noah's truck they both made it to the jocks house very proud and satisfied with themselves. The nerves Kurt had on the way to his house earlier has eased just a little, leaving him with enough confidence to get out of the car and to the door of Noah's house.

"Wait" the taller teen stopped them both in place before he opened the door.

"What?"

"My family life, my home is a little different from what you have. All I have is my mom and Sarah, and we live on every penny I get and the she gets from work, which isn't much. I don't want you to take one look in here and let it scare you off, because even though we don't have much it is home." He kept his head at the same level very proud of everything that was on the other side of the door.

"You think I care how different you home is to mine? Noah you could have a tore up sofa and an oven and all share the same bed and I'd never treat you an ounce differently. Nothing you could say or do could do that."

He cupped the smaller teens face and placed a sweet kiss on this lips the made his knees wobble just a little before opening the door.

Noah closed the door behind them and took Kurt's coat and a little girl with long light brown hair appeared out of nowhere stood in front of him. "Hi" was all she said as she stood and stared him. "Hi."

Noah walked over to the staring child and swung her around before turning back to Kurt. "Sorry Kurt, this is my little sister Sarah. Sarah this is Kurt" her hand came out in front of her as she offered it too him "pleasure to meet you Kurt." He took it the small and was amazing at how soft it felt. Could anyone be softer than him?

"Believe Sarah the pleasure if all mine" a bright smile grew on that tiny face of hers as she looked at Kurt, Noah could tell the young one had taken an instant shine to him already. "Noah put me down please." He placed a kiss on the smile child's head before putting her feet on the ground. She took Kurt's hand and began dragging him towards the kitchen. "Come on Kurt, come and meet mommy"

As all three of them reached the kitchen, Kurt saw a woman stood over the oven with her back to them and could smell the delicious scent of homemade food. "Wow something smells amazing" he commented making the woman turn around.

"Oh you must be Kurt, I'm Noah's mother" they shook hands as he said "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Puckerman"

"Please call me Liz" _Liz Puckerman nice ring to it_ was all he thought to himself. "Then Liz it is"

"Something smells amazing Liz, what is it?" Noah's mother use to do homemade meals most of the time, then Noah's father left and she never had the heart to do it again. But she decided today she may as well get the old feeling back. "Oh it's only shepherd's pie nothing special"

"Are you kidding? Mom's shepherd's pies are awesome"

"Noah go set and sit at the table please" Noah did as he was told and set the table and took his seat opposite Kurt, as Sarah had claimed the seat next to him. "Sarah you took my seat"

"Does it have your name on it Noah?" This girl was always smart when it came to this see always had a good come back.

"No"

"Then it not your seat" she earned a laugh from everyone, Kurt sure did like this little one who could wrap Noah round that little finger of hers. With that Liz brought the food in for everyone to enjoy. "Well tuck in everyone" nobody needed to be told twice. He had to admit the food melted in his mouth, it was amazing. "Oh my God, this is fantastic" Liz beamed feeling quite proud of herself she knew he wasn't lying or just being nice by the look of satisfaction on his face. "Thank you Kurt"

Everyone ate in silence apart from the small talk Liz made with Kurt getting to know him. When everyone was finished Noah was washing up and Sarah when to wash her hands and face, she may have been smart, cute and adorable but she was a messy eater. "Thank you Kurt" the small compliment caught the divas attention quite quickly as he did nothing. "What for?"

She moved round to him taking the seat next to him he Sarah was sat and looked at him, "for giving Noah a chance, and also for making him smile once again. Honestly he used to be such an arsehole with his behaviour and attitude but it all changed once he joined glee club. But nobody dares give my son a chance because of his past behaviour, but he is a different boy." He placed his hand of top of hers and never broken of their glaze. "I know he's different, one look and anyone can see. He hasn't bullied anyone practically since he joined glee club. If I'm honest I have no idea why I gave him a chance it was just it felt right, your son has helped me through so much that even he doesn't realise what he has done, so really it should be me who is saying thank you."

She gave just a smile then turned as they both looked at the boy in front of them. "He loves you, you know" again Kurt was taken by surprise.

"How can you tell?"

She shrugged before saying "have you seen the way he is with you, I know my son and he never treat even a girl this way."

Well that was something he had to admit. If Noah didn't even treat a girl this way then he must have felt something for Kurt. "You may not love him back or not even as much yet, but if you give him a chance maybe you could find true love?" She wasn't wrong there he did feel something back something strong, but even he didn't know what it was he felt.

Noah walked to Kurt and held out his hand to the young diva to join it. He guided him up there stairs and into his room, which Kurt had predicted would look like any teenage jock would have it; the total opposite to his. But to Kurt's surprise the room was quite clean and tidy, the odd sock or pizza box on the floor, an unmade bed and a smell that could be cured just by opening the window. But apart from that it was quite presentable.

He parked this backside on his bed watching him as he removed both the socks and box off the floor and put them in their rightful place. Then he made his way to the window to open it and turned and again offered his hand to the boy on his bed. By this point Kurt was confused as well as interested to where the jock was planning on leading him, getting off the and again joining their hands they stepped out the window and walked along the small piece of concrete that stuck out of the side of the house, at least three times Kurt nearly fell and all three Noah saved him. The both safely made it to the other end which leads then to the top of the small garage they owned.

The day was growing darker as the sun had already began to set causing the sky to turn into colours of pinks and oranges with a hint of red, as clouds made magnificent shapes. Noah laid on top of the small roof letting out his arm for Kurt to snuggle into, which the young diva could not and did not refuse.

They just say and watched the sky as it slowly turned to blue as the stars appeared before them; just laying there with their arms around each other watching the night take over was enough for both of them. "Noah?"

"Hmmm?" The feeling of having the boy he wanted in his arms completed the jock, his love for him grew, he was hoping that's what his next sentence was going to be, through 3 little words would change everything.

"I-" how did he really feel about Noah Puckerman, for years the boy had bullied him for his own pleasure, now all of a sudden they were in each others arms feeling something which was leading to love. He wanted to tell him but he couldn't, he couldn't tell him just yet. He wouldn't tell him until his heart was completely Noah's, he did still care for Blaine; he wanted to know how he felt about him before he made any commitment to the jock beside him. "What is it Kurt?"

The young diva realised he hadn't actually said anything to him yet. "I want to thank you. You have done so much for me within a week, I'm so grateful for everything you have done for me"

Noah had to admit he was quite disappointed and Kurt could feel that. He wanted the boy to say them 3 words, just 3 to make him feel fully complete. To let him know that he was loved in return, but they were not received. "Don't be stupid, I'd do anything for you."

Kurt popped himself up on his elbow looking down at the jock that didn't break his gaze from the stars, but he could see the disappointing look in his face. Something was troubling him he could see that, but didn't want to press the matter just yet. "Why would you do anything for me? I mean you use to bully me and now everything is totally different." Still not looking at him, he couldn't bring himself to it would hurt too much to know this boy in front of him, the boy that laid in his arms, the boy he longed for would soon disappear and be Blaine's. It was going to happen, he was going to lose the boy that introduced him into the feeling called love, he never felt like this about Santana, yes he did love Quinn. But there is a huge difference about loving someone and being in love with someone. Even Noah Puckerman could tell that.

"I'm sorry Kurt. If I could go back in time and change how our relationship from hate to lo-friendship I would. I don't know why I bullied you, before glee I was just one of _them._ Like Karofsky and all the other son of bitches and just bullied people because I felt like a total badass. But now it's all different and I am the one who ends up in the dumpster, or with a slushie in my face. But that doesn't matter because he never stops me being who I really am." He knew he was sorry and could see how much he regretted the past that they shared together, but the weird thing about it was he'd already forgiven him, he didn't know how or even when. But the hatred he once has for Noah had gone and died along time ago. "And who are you?"

He found the courage to finally look the boy in the eyes as for the first time in a long time his watered in his own. "Hi. I'm Noah Puckerman, I'm in glee club and on the football team, and I prefer glee club of course. I'm not gay or straight, I'm not even sure I'm bi-sexual. All I know is that the boy in front of me I care too much about, and I'm not even the tiniest bit ashamed of it no matter how much his father hates me at the moment, but hey who can blame him, but I'm still going to give everything I've got to make the guy like me for the boys sake." Looking down into his eyes, he could see the change in them; he offered his hand to him as they just laid there, "pleasure to meet you Noah Puckerman." He received a small chuckle from the jock as he shook his hand. "Believe me the pleasure is all mine."

Kurt snuggled back under the studs arm and the continued to lie there for at least 2 more hours, when Noah decided to take Kurt home.

The drive home was short to their disadvantage, they liked just being in each others company where they were able to talk about anything and have deep conversations, it's not like you can do that with every single friend you have. Noah parked outside Kurt's house seeing the only light was the kitchen and living room and saw Burt's car on the front. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow or at school or something" they both leaned towards each other meeting in the middle and joining there lips for 20 seconds. Doing what they hated the most parting their lips as they just looked at each other. They didn't have to do this no more, Karofsky was off his back but they still acted as if they were boyfriends even though neither of them knew what they were exactly. "You can definitely could on it." Giving his one for quick kiss before he watched him get out the car and watched him walk towards his house to make sure he got in safely.

Kurt turned as he opened the door and waved one last goodbye to Noah who blew him a kiss in return.

He made his way towards the living room and hugged his father from behind as he sat on the chair watching so kind of fishing show. "Hey kid, how was you evening at the Puckerman's household" not expecting him to sound so nice about it, but hey he wasn't complaining. It could mean he may like Noah already. "It was great his mother and sister are wonderful people."

"They are aren't they" Carole said as she appeared from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee. "Coffee Kurt? Kettles just boiled" coffee was quite tempting then again so was his bad right now. "No thank you Carole, I'm exhausted I'm off to bed" he kissed her cheek and the top of his fathers head and gave them both a 'I love you' before heading down to the basement.

He had at his vanity table going through his daily night routine before slipping into something my comfortable and less tight, i.e. his larger t-shirt and shorts before jumping into bed. It wasn't the most fashionable thing he wore but no one ever saw him like this so there was no harm done, plus he liked wearing this type of stuff for bed.

Just as he was about to nod he phone went of twice at the same time. Receiving two text messages, one of Noah and the other off Blaine. He decided to read Blaine's first as he was bound to get a smile on his face by Noah.

_Hey, can I come over tomorrow? I need to talk with you. _Very intrigued already but what he might have to say. _Sure, it's the weekend so I'm in all say._

He opened the one of Noah next and as he predicted the text did make him smile. _Tonight was amazing. My family loved you! You got worked up about it for nothing silly __ No seriously I mean it tonight was wonderful. Hopefully we can do it again sometime? Sarah adores you. xxx_

_Thank you! I enjoyed tonight too, I love your family, they are wonderful and your sister is adorable, I can see she's the only one who has you wrapped round that little finger of hers. I would love to do it again sometime. xxx_

Before Kurt even had chance to set his phone down Noah had texted back. _Well she wouldn't say she was the only one. ;) Awesome Kurt, goodnight xxx_

_Ha! I wonder who ;) Goodnight Noah xxx_

He set his phone back on his night stand and curled up in the bed sheets wishing he was back in Noah's arms wrapped up nice and warm. _Until next time Noah_ was all he thought as he drifted off into a deep sleep with a smile on his face and Noah on his thoughts.


	13. I Love You, But I will Lose you

Kurt couldn't sleep that night. He was filled with thoughts of Noah and was curious on what Blaine wanted to talk to him about, it made him uncomfortable in his bed and in all honesty he wasn't even that tired. His clock on the side read 1:45; he'd been at this for two hours and fifteen minutes, he gave up and finally admitted defeat. He got out of his bed and walked to his vanity table.

His bruising had gone away and his pride had returned. His problem with Karofsky may have been dissolved and gone away but he was now faced with another one. Noah and Blaine, he had two boys fighting over him. It wasn't fair in his opinion all he wanted was a boyfriend and when you wait long enough two come along. It just wasn't fair at all, Kurt wanted both; he cared a lot about both, but that's not fair on either of them.

Blaine was a wonderful gentleman and was probably the safest option but that's all Blaine was wonderful. As for Noah well he gorgeous, unpredictable, he never failed to surprise you. But he was like fire and Kurt was scared to be burned.

Before he could continue with his thoughts he heard a small tap on his window. The noise settled him just a little, but who in the right mind was here at 1:50. The small tap came again and Kurt moved slowly towards window. It was pouring down and could see the figure looking at him but he couldn't make out who it was tapping at his window. Whoever it was they could obviously see them as they waved for Kurt to come to the window, well at least he thought they did.

He went to the window to get a closer look and saw that Noah was the one tapping at this window. He quickly opened the window to allow him to come in. The jock jumped through the window and landed on his feet leaving wet footprints on Kurt's perfectly clean carpet and gaining a small slap on the face and an order of the shoes coming off from the young diva.

"Noah what are you going here?" He tried to keep as quiet as he could in case he woke anyone up.

"I couldn't sleep" was all he said.

"So you decide to come here and wake me up?" Not that Kurt was asleep but what if he was?

"But you weren't, plus I felt quite alone without you" by this point Noah had his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and the smaller boy had his hands moving up his biceps and loping around his neck. "Oh really, well we can't have that now. You're soaking!"

Noah could see that Kurt was still concerned or wondering about something "what's wrong?" He said as he gently placed his wet hand on his chin, Kurt knew he couldn't just lie to him it wouldn't be fair so he decided on the truth. "It's Blaine he coming over tomorrow, well today to talk about something. I don't know what it is but it's bothering me." Noah knew instantly what it was and his heart dropped. He was going to lose Kurt or maybe even push him into Blaine's arms. He knew the warbler was probably a better and safer choice for Kurt, Noah wanted what was best for Kurt even if it meant losing him to Blaine. But it did make Noah want to spend as much time with the boy of his dreams as much as possible.

Noah just looked at the boy with a dumb expression "no shit babe." Before Kurt could realise what he was doing he began peeling Noah's hoodie and top off. "Kurt, what are you doing?"

"Removing your clothes so you don't catch a cold." Noah lifted an eye brow while beginning to smirk as Kurt unbuttoned his jeans. "Sure you just don't want me?"

Still working on removing his jeans and just leaving the stud in his boxers avoiding his eye contact as he said, "Oh no I do. I want you a lot if I'm honest" he could feel the redness on his cheeks as he looked up at him who was no longer amusement in his eyes and was replaced with lust. "I want you too"

He actually expected him to run away when he said that but instead Kurt was informed he was wanted in return. He felt a familiar feeling forming downwards.

Noah pulled the smaller diva forward and kissed him deeply, he pressed him against himself feeling the boy's erection while informing him of his own. Noah took Kurt's hand and guided to his chest and into his boxers making the boy gasp in surprise.

"Do you see how hard to make me? When your breath makes contact to my skin the hairs on my back stand up. You make me melt when you kiss me, and my knees go weak just by your touch." Noah declared in between kisses, Kurt with his hand still down Noah's pants began moving his hand back and forth pumping the shaft down there gaining moaning from Noah. "Don't stop baby that's so good. Please don't stop." He didn't plan on stopping anytime soon; he guided them both to the bed, Noah removing Kurt's t-shirt along the way. Pushing the jock on the bed and whipping off his boxers and replaced his hand with his mouth sucking hard on Noah's member.

"Oh fuc- Kurt! Oh my God" he held both sides of his head gripping onto his hair and he felt himself coming. He could feel him become hard even more and knew what was coming; he removed his mouth and began pumping him again looking at the boy before him. "Kurt please don't stop I'm gonna c-" he began pumping faster. "That's it Noah cum for me" with that Noah released his liquid all over Kurt's hand, he brought his hand to his mouth tasting Noah's semen. He didn't really enjoy the taste, but he wanted to get use to it.

Noah grabbed the boy him front of him replacing their positions so the boy was under him, still breathing heavily from the amazing blow job he just received. "Jesus you awesome at that" He kissed him with so much lust making it known he wanted more, he wanted to _do_ more, he may not have been with a boy before ever or even anyone who mattered but he was with Kurt.

He removed the boy's pants and began pumping him earning small moans and gasps, and the sound of his name rolling off Kurt's lips. But he wasn't planning on giving Kurt the same treatment he was giving him more. "You wanna?" He couldn't reply the feeling of Noah's hand wanking his cock was amazing he just nodded. He was ready, he wanted to, and he wanted Noah to give it to him.

"Lobe, condoms. Bottom door. Oh God." He reached for the bottom door pulling out a condom and leaving it by his side as the returned to the door and reached for the lobe, leaving Kurt's cock unattended earning a small cry from the boy.

He open the cap and smoothed three of his fingers in the substance putting the bottle on the side and realised Kurt had spread his legs and was ready. He moved his finger in a circle before slowly pushing it into Kurt's tight hole. Beginning slowly before working on his speed, He asked Kurt if he was ready for another to be added who just replied with moans. He realised his moans were becoming louder on the young boy knowing it could result to Burt coming into the room and killing him. He quickly leaned down and silenced his moans with his mouth while adding his 3rd finger knowing it hurt Kurt as he gripped his arms tight, he went to remove it when "no keep going." Doing as he commanded he began to kiss the boy again as this nails dug into his back turning the jock on.

"Noah in need you in me, please!" Noah removed his fingers wiping his fingers on his chest and removing the packet and when to roll on the condom; Kurt was growing impatient and took the condom off the jock, kissing the head of his dick before rolling the condom on and guiding his cock to him tight hole. Lying back and looking up at him begging to be taken. "Please Noah"

The jock got onto his knees and positioned himself just outside of his hole looking at Kurt once more for conformation of entrance as Kurt granted it. He slowly moved himself all the way in and out. Kurt cried out in pain just a little and asked for it to begin slowly to get use to Noah's dick. Noah slowly dancing his penis in and out of Kurt crack leaning down kissing the boy who was moaning with pleasure, the boy dug his nails into the jocks back once more, turning him fully on again moaning coming for both out the lips. "Faster, harder" just was he had been waiting to here as his own member pleaded it. His thrusts became faster and much harder causing Kurt to saying his name, it sounded so good coming out of his mouth like it did.

Kurt needed to try something new, pushing Noah and changing their position so he was on top surprising the jock completely, but it was just as good from him as it was for Kurt. "Oh my go- I'm gonn-" Kurt's erected coming leaked all over Noah's chest as he felt a similar feeling as he did earlier and once again changing their position so the Kurt was on the bed with Noah stood over him holding his ankles in the air and pumping hard with every thrust bringing him closer to his own climax, and reaching it.

He collapsed on top of Kurt both breathless. "Noah, you're so amazing" kissing the boy's face as he looked down at him wondering how he was ever going to say goodbye to him anytime soon. "Kurt Hummel, you're officially the best lay I have ever had." Kurt felt quite proud of himself knowing that, with Noah's reputation when it came to women, he thought it would be hard to please him. But he could still see the boy before him had troubles, not wanting to ruin the moment just yet or push him to tell he would ask later.

"I don't want to leave, I just want to stay here and hold you till morning comes" Kurt had to admit he wanted exactly the same thing, and he knew he dad wouldn't come in here until Kurt came up. "Then don't leave, stay here with me. But there is no way your getting in these covers with my cum on your chest. So to the bathroom and clean it please" Noah wiped his finger along his chest and sucked up "yummy" he said before grabbing his boxers and disappearing to the bathroom. While Noah was cleaning himself up Kurt grabbed his boxers and got back into bed just as Noah came out of the bathroom with his own boxers on. He ran to the bed and dived on the boy taking him into his arms and passionately kissing him. He got under the covers and gathered Kurt into his arms and kept him there. "Kurt?" It was now or never in his eyes. "Hmmm?" He looked straight into Kurt's eyes and gathered to courage he needed to tell him the three most important words in his life. "I love you" he didn't say anything at first he just looked at him, did Noah Puckerman really just say what he thought he said, it was a mean trick. He felt as if he was going to wake up any minute and would be alone with his virginity. HE shut his eyes tightly and opened them again and realised it was real. "I love you too Noah." Noah couldn't believe it, his eyes widen, his smile formed. Kurt loved him back; Kurt loved him Noah Puckerman in return. "Really?" He still felt unsure; Blaine was still on the scene and with him coming over to admit his feeling for Kurt, he was pretty sure to lose him. "Yeah really" he said with a smile. It had been such a long time since Noah had been this happy, even if he was going to losing him Kurt still loved him.

Both boys that night feel asleep in each others arms, as Noah had and were still making the most of having Kurt before Blaine stole him away and broke his heart. He was going to let Kurt choose, and if he couldn't he would tell him to choose Blaine, it would be hard to let him go, but he didn't want to hurt him.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys! Please don't hate me for the last part. Keep reading it will get better! :D Review please x<strong>


	14. Blaine and Noah

**Sorry guy's I know I must suck for taking forever to write this up, and I know I must suck for making it a little short. **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! 3**

**Reviews?**

* * *

><p>Blaine felt a little uncomfortable sat on Kurt's bed that afternoon, he knew something had gone on between Kurt and Puck last night, he could see it in the state of the bed, the 'equipment' in the bottom draw that was slightly open and the way Kurt was moving about, like he was in some sort of pain.<p>

Today was the day. He was going to tell Kurt how he felt about him. Kurt slowly moved to sit next to Blaine on the bed wincing a little as he lowed himself. "You okay Kurt?"

"Yeah just a little sore" Kurt wasn't exactly lying, just giving out as little information as possible.

"Why?" Blaine was a bit wary of the answer but he wanted it. _Why are you so god damn nosey?_

"Well it's because I-"

"You had sex with Puck didn't you" Kurt was a little shocked that he was so obvious, but then again there were a lot of things screaming it out. He couldn't bring himself to speak he could nodded, and seeing Blaine was left devastated made him feel bad.

"Why are you here Blaine? I mean what is it you want to talk to me about?" He shifted a little closer to Kurt making the boy more nervous than before, his hands started to feel clammy and by how Blaine was moving he'd guess his were too.

"I'm in love with you Kurt; you're just the boy for me. Everything about you draws me to you. You perfect and I need to get this off my chest before it's too late and you end up falling for the jerk."

Kurt couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Blaine actually just call Noah a 'jerk'? Did he actually just tell him he was in love with him? "Blaine I-"

Kurt was about to tell him he didn't appreciate him calling Noah a 'jerk' when he was rudely interrupted. "I know it's all so sudden, and I know you are shocked. But I know you want me too. I can see it." He was right he did _use_ to want him, and a small part of him still did. But he now knew he wanted Noah more than anyone.

"Blaine I do care about you, don't get me wrong I really do. But-"

"Wait!" He was getting pretty annoyed at being cut off all the time. "Just think about what you're going to say Kurt. Do you really think Noah is your best option? I mean the guy use to bully you, and then yeah he helped you get rid of Karofsky, and then takes your virginity. I mean I bet he's bragging about it right now to all his over football head friends."

Kurt was getting pretty pissed off the thing sitting on his bed right now. "My brother is on the football team Blaine!" Kurt got off the bed and turned on his heel to look down at Blaine with his arms folded. "Was that all you came to say?"

Blaine looked disappointed. But what did he expect? If Kurt wanted him he would have dumped Noah straight away after the Karofsky issue was dealt with. He only had one other way to change his mind. "No not everything" He stood and walked towards Kurt and before the small diva had a chance to realise what was happening and protest Blaine's lips came crashing on his.

It felt so wrong nothing about this kiss was right, but he found himself responding to it. His lips deceived him. Blaine was not Noah. Noah's lips which surprisingly softer and gentle which it was he imagined Blaine's to be.

"Oh" came from someone on the stairs, and Kurt knew who that someone was. Blaine released Kurt's lips from his own and looked up at Noah with a small smirk. "Noah." The jock didn't respond he didn't even look at Blaine, his eyes were on Kurt and Kurt only, and the diva could see the hurt in his eyes he could almost hear the jocks heartbreak, he used his own eyes to show him he didn't want it to happen and he was sorry. But Noah didn't seem to get the message.

"Erm, I have to go" he started to turn and walk upstairs.

"Noah wait!"

He turned and looked at Kurt who was at the bottom of the stairs and had the urge to go down and claim him for being his and finishing by knocking Blaine's lights out. But that wasn't him, he knew this was to happen and he knew it was meant to.

"I'll see you around Kurt" and with that Noah was gone, and Kurt was left with a heartbroken himself.


	15. He's like the wind

Kurt sat impatiently in glee club as he waited for everyone to arrive. He was always the first one there and was always waiting a good five minutes sometimes. But this time five minutes seemed to take forever to come, he was waiting on Noah to come through the door so he could explain. He tried phoning and texting Noah all weekend but he got nowhere, not that he'd expect it just yet. Noah had walked in on Blaine kissing him what was he going to think.

After a good five minutes everyone was here except Noah, but when Mr Schue walked in he knew not to except him to turn up, as once Mr Schue was in that was it.

"Alright class we'll continue with our assignment, whose got something to sing?" The words weren't even out of the teacher's mouth and Rachel's hand was up.

He just sat there thinking about Noah and how he was ever going to talk to him and explain as Rachel explained her reasons on why she chose the song. Which seemed to be boring everyone? As he sat there just lost in his thoughts he felt his phone going off making a loud _ping_ noise, which shut up miss bossy boots and got everyone's attention. Not seeing what the big deal was with his phone going off he looked to see a text off Noah. Finally!

_Could you come to the auditorium now please?_

Without a second thought Kurt looked to Mr Schue who was looking at Kurt in a little confusion. "Mr Schue is it okay if I just leave the room to phone my dad?"

Relaxation formed on the teachers face as he allowed his student to do so as Rachel continued her speech.

As soon as Kurt left the room he broken out into a run to meet him, he was kind of excited and also nervous at the same time, and the most Kurt wanted to be there the farer it seemed away.

As he finally reached the door and looked around before entering, slowly pushing the door open and entered to see him sat on a stool with his guitar on his knees. He didn't even look up when he heard Kurt enter. Kurt could still see how hurt he was.

He walked over to him and stopped right in front of him; Noah slowly looked up at him and gave him a small smile, what was Kurt to say?

"Noah I-" Noah held his hand up and interrupted him before he could say anything more "Please take a seat down there" he pointed towards the chairs and waited for Kurt to move, which he did instantly.

"Mr Schue always said if you can't speak then to sing how you feel. So that what I'm going to do. Just bare with me a minute I've never sang this song before"

Kurt got comfortable in his sea as he watched Noah slowly take a deep breath and start the small intro on his guitar, his heart sank knowing what song he was playing before he began singing.

He's like the wind through my tree  
>He rides the night next to me<br>He leads me through moonlight  
>Only to burn me with the sun<br>He's taken my heart  
>But he doesn't know what he's done<p>

Feel his breath on my face  
>His body close to me<br>Can't look in his eyes  
>He's out of my league<br>Just a fool to believe  
>I have anything he needs<br>He's like the wind

I look in the mirror and all I see  
>Is a young old man with only a dream<br>Am I just fooling myself  
>That he'll stop the pain<br>Living without his  
>I'd go insane<p>

Feel his breath on my face  
>His body close to me<br>Can't look in her eyes  
>He's out of my league<br>Just a fool to believe  
>I have anything he needs<br>He's like the wind

Feel your breath on my face  
>Your body close to me<br>Can't look in your eyes  
>You're out of my league<br>Just a fool to believe  
>Just a fool to believe<br>He's like the wind  
>Just a fool to believe<br>Just a fool to believe  
>He's like the wind<br>Just a fool to believe  
>Just a fool to believe<br>He's like the wind  
>Just a fool to believe<br>Just a fool to believe  
>He's like the wind<p>

Kurt couldn't help but feel his heart shatter into a million pieces as Noah finished the song, he knew exactly what Noah was saying and he didn't think he was ready to hear it in words.

Lost in his own world again, he didn't realise Noah was now sat on the stage in front of him. He got out of his own chair and walked over to him looking him straight in the eye, searching for any hope of him not doing what he would.

"Kurt your better off with Blaine" was all he said.

Was he for real? He thought Kurt wanted Blaine! If that was the case he wouldn't have kissed Noah, lost his virginity to Noah, or even told Noah he loved him. "Noah ple-"

"No Kurt, Blaine is better for you, Blaine's is smart, and kind of good looking I guess, and he is going somewhere in life. Whereas me I'm just a dumb jock with a bad reputation. You deserve better than me Kurt. Yeah I love you, I love you so much. But I always knew Blaine would beat me." What was a guy to do? He did love Kurt but he knew he wasn't the best choice for him, what was he suppose to do? The way he was going he didn't a bright future ahead of him; he had a bad reputation at school, he was a bully. Basically he was just another jock who tried to run the school.

"Noah please don't do this. I L-"

"Kurt. It's already been done, I saw Blaine yesterday and I told him it was over between us and that you belonged with him. I asked him not to say anything to you yet because I still needed to talk to you. Look Kurt in other people's eyes I'm not right for you, we're just not real in everyone else's eyes"

Kurt could feel the tears building up and he wanted to be strong about this he had expected it coming, but he thought he could be able to talk to Noah and tell him it was him he wanted; but from the looks of things he wasn't having any of it. He couldn't help but let the tears fall he no longer cared about being strong he didn't care about showing his weakness, so he just let the tears fall.

Noah knew how hard this was going to be. He was so in love with Kurt and he knew Kurt loved him, but he also knows the Blaine is the better and safer choice for Kurt to have a happy secure life.

He couldn't take this any longer; he couldn't just sit there and watch Kurt cry in front of him. He stood before the diva and then headed for the door. Nearing the exit he stopped and turned back and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Kurt."

And then he was gone. Leaving both boys heartbroken once more.


	16. Smarty Pants

Three weeks had gone by. Three whole long, slow, dragging weeks, and they were the most painful, hollow, lonely weeks Kurt had ever experienced.

Kurt decided well nearly everybody else had decided it was best that Kurt moved on with Blaine, not that he wanted it but everyone thought it was best he got on with his life and moved on from Noah.

What was so special about Blaine? Everyone seemed to love him so much, but all Kurt had done these last three weeks was pick out what he hated about him, but he guessed Noah was right; Blaine possibly was the safer option. While Kurt was stood at his locker continuing to be in his own little world while Mercedes was taking about some show she saw on telly the night before his phoned vibrated in his pocket, and he wouldn't need three guesses to know whom it was from.

Revealing his phone from his pocket and not to Kurt's surprise was a message from the boy himself.

_Hey there, just texting to say have a good day at school and that I miss you lots. I cannot stop thinking about your smile, your lips, your face and well just you in general. I'll see_ _after school. _

Kurt looked at the text in disgust. He hated all the soppy crap Blaine sent him, it was different when it use to come from Noah, and he worded it so much better. It almost felt embarrassed for Blaine for being so bad at it.

"Hey what's that looking for? Whose texting you? Is it lover boy?" Mercedes smile came out and got wider as she said '_lover boy' _she really did like Blaine a lot, he hated that about her, but only that.

"Yeah it's him, he's sending me some soppy paragraph that makes me cringe and want to puke" Mercedes smile vanished, she never heard Kurt talk like that about a guy as perfect as Blaine before in her life. "Wow Kurt bit harsh don't you think?" They began to talk to their first class which they shared together.

"Well Mercedes the truth is harsh sometimes."

"This is because of Puck isn't it? You're still not over him!"

Kurt didn't have to admit or deny it he could tell it was written all over his face.

"Come on Kurt when are you going to see that he's bad news? I mean come on he use to bully you, he's got nothing going for him and plus the relationship for fake anyway."

Wow Kurt never thought he would find another thing about Mercedes he would hate. He'll have to put 'Insulting about the guy you love' on the list. He was little pissed at her for saying that about Noah because she didn't know him like he did.

They both stopped out side the door when he finally turned and spoke to her. "If that's so true Mercedes then why did he help me? Why was he the only one who opened his eyes saw was what happening to me and give a damn? Why would he do something about it? Why would he tell me he loved me? Why would he apologise for all the crap he put me through? Why would he kiss me like there was no tomorrow?"

The 'whys' could have went of forever but they really didn't have time. But it was the last one Kurt said the shocked her the most.

"Oh and why would I let him put his dick in my ass?" Her eyes had widened, her jaw was on the ground and for the first time in the past three weeks Kurt smiled and actually meant it. He let her out there as he walked in and went to take his seat next to Rachael when that's when their eyes looked.

Noah didn't come in school, well lessons as much since the break up, this would have been the first time he would have been in this lesson since then. It was still there; the fire, the passion, and the love they shared. It was all this so obvious in their eyes.

"Mr Hummel please take your seat." Returning to earth Kurt broke contact with Noah's eyes and turned to see everyone looking at him making his cheeks burn just a lot. He took his seat next to Rachael and she looked over at him giving his a small smile and put a hand over his just to let her know she was there for him, he was very grateful to have her as a friend, she was one of the only people who didn't think Blaine was the right choice for him.

"Right class history pop quiz. What was the 5th wife of Henry VII?"

Before anyone answered a voice from behind was heard "Catherine Howard" everyone turned amazed the voice was Noah.

"Correct Mr Puckerman."

"Okay, when did the battle of Hastings end? And I want the date"

"October 14th 1066" again it was the same voice. Where the hell had Noah learned this from, he wasn't even in when they did this.

"Welcome Puckerman. When was the first Klan found?"

Just to surprise everyone once more "wasn't it 1865" ever the teacher couldn't help but looked surprised. Noah answered all three questions correct; before we know it the teacher would start popping pills so he does know he wasn't insane.

"Mr Puckerman have you been brushing up on your history? That is also correct"

Noah had to admit he did feel proud of himself. He had been brushing up on his history, in fact he'd been brushing up on every subject he had that he struggled with. Once he left the choir room three weeks ago he realised he wanted to prove others wrong and get somewhere in life, and also be able to provide Kurt with so form of future for them together, so he asked Rachael to tutor him during school and Artie after. He had to admit it was hard to take all the information in but he managed to learn a few different techniques to do it. Seems like all the hard work was paying off.

Once the bell rang for school to end made his way to his car quickly to avoid all the crowded halls. Today had been unbelievable; Noah was doing extremely well in every class. In maths they did a test and he came out with full marks, he handed in an assignment in English which he wasn't even in for when it was given out yet he still came out with a B+, he did pretty well in history and during science we did an experiment and him and Finn finished it first.

What had gotten into him? Not that Kurt was complaining, it was nice to see Noah finally putting his education and future first. Maybe he could try and convince them that they can work, because Kurt always knew Noah had a future after school he just needed to push to see it.

Speaking well thinking of the devil there he was himself walking towards his car looking lost in his own thoughts. _I wonder if he is thinking of me. Oh shut up_ _I'm sure he has much more better things to think about other than you. You're with Blaine now and are sending the wrong message by being with him._

He had to talk to him to at least explain that the reason he's with Blaine was because he said it was better, he was doing what Noah wanted him to do not something he wanted to do for himself, but for Noah.

But Kurt was wrong Noah was thinking about him; it was all he ever did. His brain was like Kurt 24/7 he just wouldn't leave his brain alone. He looked up to see Kurt walking towards him, he wanted to just grab him there and then and tell him he didn't mean everything he said and beg for another chance. He would have done that but he couldn't Kurt wasn't available no more he never was before they were together. Life was being very unfair on Noah Puckerman at the moment.

The smaller boy stopped right in front of him and seemed to have just forgotten how to speak. _Come on Puckerman help him out. _

"Hi"

"H-Hi" oh God this wasn't going as well as he thought it would.

"So how've you been lately?"

Devastated, empty, heartbroken, wanting you, needing you. Were the words that ran through Kurt's mind.

"I've been okay, how about you? How've you been?"

Devastated, empty, heartbroken, wanting you, needing you. Were the words that ran through Noah's mind.

"I've been okay too."

"Good. Listen Noah what you did throughout school today was fantastic, you seem to have really gotten your head down very quickly"

Oh God why so damn beautiful! It wasn't fair at all he could barely control himself from having him there and then on his car.

"Oh thank you Kurt, yeah I want to prove many people wrong and show them I do have what it takes to have a future after school."

This guy never failed to impress him. He was so proud of the fact Noah had given himself a break and started to believe in himself.

"That's great Noah. I knew you had it in you."

He had to admit he was so grateful that after everything that had happened between them Kurt still praised him and was behind him. He never expected that to happen at all. He watched the young diva looked down at the floor as if he was holding something back.

"What is it?"

Continuing to look at the floor he slowly brought his eyes up to connect them with the teen in front of him.

"List Noah I just wanted to say, erm I just want to say that I-"

"Kurt!" Great! That's all he needed' finally about to talk to Noah and some arsehole had to interrupt him now! Why on earth was God being so cruel to him? He turned to see who it was and wished he hadn't as he found Blaine there waving at him. He turned back to Noah to find the sadness had returned to his eyes.

"You better go. You can't keep your boyfriend waiting. I'll see you around Kurt" and without another word he walked towards his truck leaving Kurt standing there once more.

Once Noah's truck was gone Kurt turned and headed towards Blaine who was leaning against his car. Whilst walking over and was fighting the urge not to strangle him for 1. interrupting his conversation with Noah 2. For leaning against his car and 3. That stupid hair style he has. "What did he want?"

"We were just catching up Blaine. It's not a crime you know" he folded his arms in front of his chest and tried his very best to remain calm.

"I know, anyway doesn't matter. Come on let's go to the mall like we arranged." Getting into his car and making himself comfortable in Kurt's passenger seat. Kurt tried his very best into getting rid of the thoughts of killing Blaine and dumping his body as he walked round to the driver's door.

**I know it seems like such a pointless chapter, please don't hate it too much guys. Show so love and review it please. :D**


	17. The Mall

He just sat there staring into to space yet again thinking of the same someone as he had done the past few weeks. Ever since he left him in the choir room he had really regretted what he did. He should have fought for Kurt and he knew that; he felt like a right idiot just letting the boy he loved spill right through his fingers. All he had to do was not let Blaine come between them but that's what happened; he had let the goody two shoes bad hair styled boy get in the way.

"Are you thinking of Kurt again?"

Sarah Puckerman the only person he could never hide how he was feeling from. He could do it to his mom and friends but never to the little troublemaker in front of him.

"Am I that obvious?" He smiled down at his little sister as she claimed onto the arm of the chair he was sitting on and brought her arms round his neck and hugged him, just to let him know he was never alone. He'll always have his little sister who going to stick by him, hugging her back he let the small tears release from his eyes. She leaned back to look into his big brothers eyes, placing both hands on his cheeks and using her thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"Noah if you want him you have to fight for him. Remember what grandpa use to say Noah; to the world you maybe one person, but to one person you maybe the whole world, and that's what you are to Kurt Noah. He loves you just as much as you love him." For a little girl that was something quite amazing that came out of her mouth and Noah couldn't quite believe it. But she was always the one who listened to Gramps' stories, theories and the little quotes he use to use as an answer to solving problems.

"I know but it's too late now he's with Blaine. I've lost him already."

"No it's not! Nothing ever too late, he doesn't want to be with him he's only doing it because everyone including you thinks that's what is best for him. Kurt knows you're whose best for him. You never lose by loving, but you'll always lose by holding back. Don't sit around doing nothing when you can do something. If you do nothing in the future you'll be wondering 'what if'."

Sarah maybe tiny and young but she had a huge heart and a mind of a woman already.

"When did you get so brilliant?" He said as he pulled her into one last hug.

"I've always been brilliant, now come on you can take me to the mall and buy me ice-cream."

He knew that was an order which was one he was going to follow, his sister never failed to put a smile on his face.

"Yes Ma'am"

While she ate her ice-cream Noah again took a visit to his own world again, his gaze was fixed on the small band playing as people passed by like they weren't even there. They were actually pretty good and quite relaxing to listen to.

While he was in his own world he didn't realise that he was join by Artie and Sam.

"Hey dude come back to earth" The blonde said as his snapped his fingers in front of Noah's face bring Noah back.

"When did you two get here?" Both boys looked at each other in confusion before turning back to their friend.

"We've actually just got here, dude are you on something?"

Noah nodded at the two before answering. "Yerp, I'm on a drug called love. It doesn't a lot of amazing but also horrible crap to you."

Both friends fell silent they knew how hard this break up had been on Noah but they also knew how hard it had been on Kurt too. Most of glee club apart from the exception of Mercedes wanted them back together; they seemed to have both died inside without each other.

Sam looked around trying to avoid the awkwardness that was being created when he looked up at the first floor of the mall to see Kurt and Blaine there. He hoped and prayed that Noah didn't see them but when he turned to check on Noah he knew he already had by the way he sighed as he was looking up.

"You know what I wanna sing something; will you two guys sing something with please?"

Without thinking a second thought Sam and Artie agreed to sing whatever song Noah choose to sing.

Noah walked over to the band that had been playing and asked if it was okay for him to use their piano which the agreed to. He took his seat on the stool and motioned his two friends to come over, and they did placing their backsides on the chairs.

Kurt looked down over the bar to see who was playing to beautiful intro to the song he knew to be sung, and he got the biggest surprise to see it was Noah. He stopped in his place and just watched, as Blaine came back to see he felt jealousy sit inside his stomach.

_Sam: First day that I saw you, __  
><em>_thought you were beautiful, __  
><em>_but I couldn't talk to you, __  
><em>_I watched you walk away, __  
><em>_and it felt like I spent all of that second day,__  
><em>_trying to find out what it was that I should have said.___

_Artie: __Third day I saw you again, __  
><em>_introduced by a friend, __  
><em>_said all the words I wanted to, __  
><em>_on day four and five and six, __  
><em>_I don't know what you did, but all I could think about was you.___

_All: __Thought I couldn't want you,__  
><em>_more than I did before,__  
><em>_but everyday I love you a little bit more,__  
><em>_find myself asking,__  
><em>_what are you waiting for,__  
><em>_cause' everyday I love you a little bit more.___

_Sam and Artie: __These days turn to weeks,__  
><em>_bad times convinces me,__  
><em>_still I can't believe the way this first year has flown,__  
><em>_still you catch me by surprise,__  
><em>_when I look in your eyes,__  
><em>_when you turn and say that you love me.___

_All: __Thought I couldn't want you,__  
><em>_more than I did before,__  
><em>_but everyday I love you a little bit more (and more),__  
><em>_find myself asking,__  
><em>_what are you waiting for,__  
><em>_cause' everyday I love you a little bit more.___

_Noah: __and more,__  
><em>_I love you more,__  
><em>_and more,__  
><em>_I love you more,__  
><em>_and more,__  
><em>_I love you more,__  
><em>_hey, hey, hey, hey___

_Noah: d__ay 1 I fist laid my eyes on you,__  
><em>_day 2, I cant help but think of you,__  
><em>_day 3 was the same as day 2,__  
><em>_day 4 I fell in love with you,__  
><em>_day 5 you spent it with me,__  
><em>_sixth day knocked me off my feet,__  
><em>_day 7 that's when I knew to spend the rest of my life with you,___

_All: Thought I couldn't want you,__  
><em>_more than I did before (everyday now),__  
><em>_but everyday I love you a little bit more,__  
><em>_find myself asking (find myself),__  
><em>_what are you waiting for (what are you waiting for),__  
><em>_cause' everyday I love you a little bit more.___

_All: __Every day, knowing I'm gonna see your face  
>And that's enough for me<br>I want you more and more and more every day_

_(and more) I'm gonna spend my life with you  
>(and more) every day, there's something new<br>(and more) and love you more and more and more every day_

_Noah: (and more)  
>And I love you more (and more)<br>I love you more (and more)  
>I love you more.<em>

All three boys didn't realise that people had stopped to listen to them sing until they heard everyone cheering and clapping them. Noah got off the piano stool and walked over to Artie and Sam grateful for them being there.

"Thanks guys I appreciate what yous both did for me there." Giving them both friendly hugs, Noah took his seat back on the stool. Sam and Artie turned to look at him both giving him confused looks once again and went to talk back to him.

"Its okay guys, I got this one."

He looked up at Kurt realising he'd moved so he was on the first floor right in front of him and they locked eyes for a few seconds before Noah broke the longing gaze they had shared and began the intro followed by the words.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
>What you mean to me<br>Search your heart - search your soul  
>And when you find me there you'll search no more<br>Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for<br>You know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you<em>

_Look into my heart - you will find  
>There's nothin' there to hide<br>Take me as I am - take my life  
>I would give it all I would sacrifice<br>Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
>I can't help it there's nothin' I want more<br>Ya know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you<br>_

As he let his Piano skills get to work he looked up at Kurt once more and never looking away as he sang the rest of the song letting him know that he was singing this song to him.

_There's no love - like your love  
>And no other - could give more love<br>There's nowhere - unless you're there  
>All the time - all the way<em>

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>I can't help it there's nothin' I want more<br>I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
>Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you<em>

_Ya know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you<em>

Again everyone clapped and cheered him, he realised he also caught a lot of female attention at the same time too. The old Noah Puckerman would love it but he right now wasn't even the slightest bit bothered about it. He wasn't even bothered when a really hot blonde literally offered herself to him as he made his way to the men's bathroom.

After doing his business and when to the sink to wash his hands he saw Blaine looking smug at him in the mirror and wanted to wipe the pathetic look off his face. "You must think you're really clever mustn't you"

He turned and looked at his love rival in the eye "excuse me?" Blaine walked closer to Noah he would have walked back but he was already leaned against the sink.

"Don't play dumb Pucker-moron, the little stunt you pulled with the singing out there, trying to get Kurt's attention. It was really pathe-"

"First of all your about to call me 'pathetic' after you just nicknamed me 'Pucker-moron' it doesn't get anymore pathetic than that, and second during glee club we were taught to never block anything, what you couldn't say in words you bring out in song and that's what I did. I let my feelings be heard through song, because I love Kurt"

Blaine snorted and let out a fake 'HA' sound.

"Kurt's mine, he loves me. Yeah he maybe attracted to you but Kurt wants me. Deal with it Puckerman and stay the hell away from him, because you've already lost him."

Blaine left Noah in the toilets after that feeling rattled as hell by what just happened, he ended up being the shit out of the hand dryer and in tears in the corner.

There was a small knock on the main toilet door and it opened slowly to reveal Sarah with her eyes tight shut. "Noah are you in here?"

He laughed a little his baby sister was such a lady when she wants to be; having her eyes tight shut while in entering the male toilets. "Yeah kiddo I'm here, keep your eyes shut I'm coming out."

He got up off the floor and wiped his eyes while leading the way out of the toilets and kneeling down to be level with his little sister. She could tell he had been crying again, she knew something had happened when she saw Blaine leaving the toilets Noah was in. Again she wiped away his tears and took his hand.

"Come on Noah let's go home."

He didn't move he just continued to look at his little sister with a smile on his face; she was the strongest person he'd ever known and admired her deeply. He'd never allow anyone to hurt the little girl standing in front of him; God help him when she gets older and has a boyfriend.

Noah laughed at the thought before standing up and looked down at her once more. "Home it is."


	18. I want you

It had been a long day for the young diva. School, the mall, Noah, Blaine. When could he just catch a break and for once be happy like he was before. But hey it looks like it's always the ones that have suffered in the past that continue to suffer just a little, well in Kurt's life a lot more. It just wasn't fair he wasn't happy and he had to do something about it.

_What do I do? I don't want Blaine and Noah seems dead set on not having our relationship. But I have to say today he sang to me. Oh get over yourself Kurt your reading into it too much once again! _

He was sat at the kitchen counter staring at the clock on the wall not really registering the time it said he was in a world of his own again.

He could no longer see the time as a hand was waving in front of it, it took him a while to realise that the hand was trying to get his attention.

"Earth to Kurt" his dad said right in his eye the brought him back.

"Whoa! Sorry dad day dreaming. What's up" the old man just shook his head at his teenage soon; clearly he hadn't been listening to a word he had said.

"I said me and Carol are going out for the night, you know catch a movie, get some dinner and maybe hit the town or something. But we have no idea on time wise of being back so no going out tonight." It made Kurt cringe at the thought of his dad and Carol hitting some club tonight dancing to the music and drinking shots. How old did the guy think he was? He had a better lifestyle then Kurt and Finn put together!

"Okay dad, well have fun tonight. I'm just going to be hanging out in my room; I'm off to bed anyway."

"Seriously bed at 7? What the hell Kurt."

It's quite unbelievable that all that time Kurt spent staring at the clock not once did he actually realise the time.

"I've had a long day. School then being dragged round the mall by Blaine."

Burt looked at this son with a little concern on his face. He'd been worried about Kurt since his break up with Noah, after one day he was dating Blaine. Don't get him wrong he liked Blaine a lot. The kid had a bright future and seemed like a perfect gentleman. But strangely enough he knew that he wasn't right for Kurt at all he could provide Kurt with everything he wanted and he knew it would never be enough for his son. Noah was different from the small times he had seen him his saw the love he had to offer his boy and that's what mattered the most in Burt's eyes, he hated to admit it but he liked Noah a lot more than Blaine. As long as he knew his son was loved by someone whom he loved back then he had nothing to worry about, and he knew that it was Noah who provided that love for Kurt. Deciding not to press the matter he just simply nodded his head, wished his son goodnight and went out with Carol.

Kurt decided he wasn't going to go straight to bed first he would have a bath then bed. He wasn't lying about what he had said to his dad the whole day had tired him out; he was exhausted but right now he was just going to relax in the bath before he went there.

It was pretty obvious what he did during the first half and hour of being in there, just sat and thought about his problems and how they could be solved. He wished his mother was here she'd have some advice on what he should do; it would make it a whole lot easier. God how he missed her.

After he finished washing and rinsing his hair and cleaned his body he got out of the bath and dried himself off and putting on his oversized t-shirt and shorts then headed off to bed. Gasping as he got the most shocking unlikely surprise sitting on his bed.

"Noah?" He said after catching his breath. He couldn't believe her was here, in his room on his bed.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" He didn't say anything just yet he just got off the bed and walked towards him.

"Do you love him Kurt?"

"What?"

He was getting a little annoyed all he wanted was a simply yes or no answer. Not to have to repeat himself.

"God just answer to damn question. Blaine do you love him yes or no?" Kurt didn't need to hesitate he already knew the answer to that.

"No."

"Then why is following me into the toilets and gloating about the fact he won?" This was new to Kurt; he didn't know Blaine had done that. He's like to know why himself.

"He did that? I don't know Noah, why would I know. I don't tend to listen to a word he says!" By this time Kurt was getting a little pissed off himself he didn't realise he was beginning to shout.

"I hate him so much; all he does is rub it in my face about how I lost an-"

Kurt interrupted Noah before he could go on and insult just a little bit more. "What? I'm not some prize to be won Noah. I'm a human being with feelings, feelings which no one seems to care about, because no one seems to ask what it is I want."

Noah looked down at the floor he had to admit Kurt was right; everyone including him seemed to know what was best for him; no one ever thought to stop and ask what he wanted. "Then what is it you want Kurt?"

"You, right from the start all I wanted was you."

"Well if how you feel then why are you with him?" This was unbelievable he couldn't do right for doing wrong.

"You told me to be with him! I'm doing exactly as you said when you left me in the choir room with my heart broken." Kurt never held back the tears he let three weeks of heart ache just slip through his eyes and not caring how weak it made him look.

"Your heart wasn't the only one that got broken Kurt." Noah was so calm as he said it but the tears didn't fail to well up and he also didn't hold them back as he told was releasing everything that he had managed to block finally off his chest.

Kurt ran at him and started hitting him in the chest as hard as he could whilst shouting. "Why then? Why did you do it? You just left me there heartbroken, and I loved you so much." Noah caught both of his wrists and cradled him in his arms as they both sobbed their hearted out. Knowing it was safe he let go of Kurt's wrists as they both came round his neck as Kurt continued to cry. "I love you so much"

"I love you too Kurt." Without a second thought Kurt pulled back from Noah's neck and looked him straight in the eye before doing something that has both wanted; their lips to meet once again.

They continued to trade hot passionate kisses as the both fell on the bed both wanting and needing each other. "Kurt?" He left a trail of kisses down the older teen's neck before looking back into his eyes. "What?"

Noah took a deep breath before asking. "Do you want me right now?"

Kurt didn't reply instead he answered by taking of Noah's top and kissing his chest making his way to his nipple ring and sucking hard, earning moans and groans from the jock.

He made another trail of kisses from his chest to his neck and began sucking hard once again as his hands made their way to unbuttoning his jeans and slipping in finding his manhood.

Noah couldn't handle it anymore it was too amazing to just sit there and take; he ached his back off the mattress then flipped them over so he was on top and whipped off the boys top and pants, wasting no time in taking Kurt into his mouth. Hard breathless moans came from Kurt's mouth including Noah's name.

"Oh god, Noah don't s-s-stop I'm gon-" he couldn't finish the sentence his body did it for him.

Noah wiped his mouth as he removed his jeans and pants then crawled his way up to Kurt's mouth. Their tongues danced with each other and Kurt was growing very impatient.

"How long you gonna me make wait?"

He smiled down at the young diva making his way for the bottom draw and getting out a small wrapper, they were done waiting. Noah quickly rolled the condom onto his penis and covered him and Kurt's rear with lube before he entered him. When he entered Kurt gasped …. And smiled.

They got into a perfect rhyme; moving together, moaning together. It was slow and passionate, they have been without each other for three weeks it was three weeks to long for them, and now they finally had each other. This wasn't just any sex this was love making and they could do it all night if they wanted to. It seemed to turn out that way too.

They came together at the same time making their moans quite loud as the called out each others names. Wanting no one but each other. Thank God no one was in tonight just yet.

Noah collapsed on top Kurt trying to catch his breath; he leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching each other and looking straight into his eyes.

He went to get up and leave but his arm was being pulled back.

"No, don't go. Please will stay with me?" They young teen begged. He couldn't stand being without him not now or ever.

"I'd love to stay." Before getting back into bed he took the wet condom of his penis, binning it and passed Kurt his shorts and he put on his boxers. He crawled back into bed and took Kurt into his arms, how he had been longing to do this, it seemed forever since he last did. They didn't say anything they just both stared at each other until Kurt eventually fell asleep, leaving Noah awake.

He watched Kurt sleep for about half an hour or so when he started to grow tired himself. He brought the smaller teen closer to him and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow would be another day.

**What do you think? I know the love scene sucks it's not my strongest part when it comes to writing. I hope you liked it. Review maybe? **


	19. Make up Break up

"Morning beautiful" for the first time in the weeks without being with each other both boys felt happy, they were finally in each others arms once again and neither would have had it any other way. "Good morning Mr Puckerman" a sleepy Kurt replied with a smile on his face; a smile that for the first time he actually meant.

Noah pulled Kurt closer to him leaning his head down a little to peck the smaller teen on the lips then pulling back with a smile on his face. Nothing needed to be said between the two everything was said last night, but there was one this that needed to be known.

"Kurt?" This was definitely going to be a mood breaker.

"Hmm?" Kurt looked into his boyfr- is he even allowed to think of Noah as that anymore?

"Hate to be a kill joy Kurt but what happens now? You're still with Blaine. What happens with us?"

Kurt would like to say he had thought about this but he hadn't, but he knew what he wanted. He wanted the boy that he was in the arms of. He never wanted Blaine never since he fell in love with Noah. It was always Noah right from the start.

"I'm ending it with Blaine, I want you Noah and you only. I love you"

"I love you too Kurt" again he leaned down to give him another kiss this time it was a bit longer, when things started to get a little heated again when Kurt's hand ran itself down Noah's chest landing itself on the boxers that where covering his manhood.

Kurt's hand disappeared into the boxer touching, stoking, and rubbing the beast that was hidden inside when…

"Kurt?" The voice came from the stairs; they'd been caught and from the sound of the hurt in the voice they knew exactly who it was. Breaking from the kiss both boys looked up and the annoying intruder.

"Blaine." By the tone of Kurt's voice he didn't seem to be that upset the Blaine had witnessed this. Kurt did feel a little bad the he saw them at it but it wasn't something he was going to cry over. Blaine looked to the ground as he continued to walk down the steps as both boys separated and got out of bed putting on there crinkled clothes.

"Well I wasn't expecting to see that when I planned on coming over."

More forced on turning his t-shirt the right way round and putting it over his head than listen to Blaine, but he head everything that was said.

"Well I never expected you to find out that way."

Blaine's eyes widened wondering if he heard right. "You mean you were going to tell me"

He didn't answer the hobbit back instead he turned to Noah who had just put his t-shirt over his head and said "Noah why don't you go I know you have that camping trip with Finn tonight it was all he talked about last night, I'm sure you need to get ready for it."

Noah looked from Kurt to Blaine then back to Kurt not really wanting to leave. "Are you sure?"

Kurt held his head high and nodded "Yeah I've got this under control"

Noah walked round to his boy and pressed his lips against Kurt's forehead, wrapping his arms around him. "Okay, call or text me later okay?"

"Okay." The tallest of the three turned and headed towards the window when Kurt met him there and turning him around, just because Blaine was there wasn't going to stop Kurt from telling Noah what he needed to hear.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Noah neck and pulled him down for a hug. He took in his scent which was just Noah, there was no other way of explaining it; it wasn't any aftershave it was just Noah. "I love you" he whispered into his eye, being hope back into the jocks life and creating butterflies to dance with joy in his stomach.

"I love you too" He whispered back. Kurt could feel Blaine's stare and Noah could see it. It was a mixture of jealousy, rage, and hurt. He almost felt bad for him. Almost.

Once Noah was gone Kurt turned back to the other teen with no expression on his face at all.

"So you cheated on me" the sentence made Kurt scoff a little, yeah maybe he did kinda cheat on him. But it's not like his heart or even he was in the whole relationship.

"How dare you. When were you going to tell me you were bragging to Noah in the men's toilets yesterday about he 'lost'" Kurt made quote marks with his fingers as he said it. Whereas Blaine turned a little pale from it, he didn't intend on Kurt finding that out.

"Kurt I-"

"You know what save it. I was never a prize to be won from the start, and he never lost me, he just kind of let me go for me to realise what it was I really wanted or should I say who."

Blaine had to admit to himself it hurt a little to know Kurt didn't want him like he use to. He wondered what it would have been like if he had realised Kurt earlier and before Noah came along. Would they still be together? Would Noah be invisible in Kurt's eyes? Would they be happy? Blaine snapped back to reality when he realised Kurt was talking again.

"Earth to Blaine. Do you know what it's been like for me these past couple of weeks? Having nearly everyone telling me what's best for me instead of no one asking me what it was I wanted. Not until last night when Noah asked me, do you know the relief the swept over me knowing he still cared to ask, to finally be able to say out loud that I still loved him. This is never going to work Blaine; me and you once upon a time we may have been great together, but now you're too late. I love Noah and I'm always going to love him. You're a great guy Blaine and you're truly going to make someone happy one day, but that someone is not me. I'm sorry."

Blaine was devastated; he kind of knew from the start of the relationship that he wasn't who Kurt wanted but he did hope that with time Kurt would grow to love him and maybe they would have been happy and have forgot the name Noah Puckerman. But he now knows he was just living in a fantasy. Reality was a bitch.

"I guess your right Kurt. I was never what you wanted soon as Puck came along. I guess I wanted to know if you did still care for me"

Kurt began to feel a little bad for him now, the truth was he did care about him he would always care about him, he was one of his friends but that's how far it went, friendship. That's all he saw Blaine as now, and he hoped that with time they could still be that.

He walked towards him and put his hand on his shoulder giving it a small squeeze of comfort.

"I do still care Blaine, but only as a friend now. You were always I do hope in the future will still be my friend. You've helped me a lot just like Noah has I just kind of fell for him harder than I have for anyone. You've always been a good friend to me and I don't want to lose that."

If he couldn't have him as his boyfriend then a friend would just be good. He'd hate to think Kurt hated him fully, he also hoped that they could still be friends it was better than nothing.

"I want to be friends; I'll admit it's going to be a little hard a first to see you with Puck but everything heals with time. I'm sorry for the hurt and pain I've caused you in the past couple of weeks Kurt, but if you can forgive me for it I will feel a whole lot better and make me feel kind of positive."

Kurt gave him a small smile, he usually hated being the forgiving type but he knew it was for the best and it would make all this easier on Blaine. "I forgive you Blaine, come here" he pulled his friend into a friendly hug.

"Thank you Kurt, I hope everything goes well between you and Puck. I'll see you around"

Blaine let go of Kurt and let himself out of the Hummel-Hudson household.

A huge weight was lifted off Kurt's shoulders everything was falling back into place once more. Noah knew Kurt wanted him, Blaine and Kurt were just going to be friends, Karofsky was dealt with, his family was happy. Everything was just going to be perfect once more. But first he had to text Noah and let him know what was happening.

_Hey, everything went well. Me and Blaine are over and are just going to be friends. I want to be with you Noah it's always you I'm going to want. I miss and love you. xxx_

After Kurt had sent the text he heard a small noise that came from under his bed, he bent down and looked under to see a small object that was round the opposite side of the bed. He walked round very curious wondering what it was; he bent down again and picked it up.

"Brilliant"

The mystery object was Noah's phone and obviously had a new message which was the once Kurt had just sent. This annoyed him quite a lot but also gave him a perfect idea for Monday.

"Well Mr Puckerman looks like your going to have to wait till Monday to get your answer." A smile was planted on the teens face by his idea.


	20. My heart is yours

**Well guys this is it. This is the final chapter of 'Pucks your what!' I cannot believe it's actually over! How did that happen so quick. I loved writing this story, it's been fun and so fantastic to write. I've loved every minute of it. **

**But I want to thank JasonDragon64 ever so much. You may not realise it but your positive reviews and you amazing ideas have made this story what it is. You really helped me through this before of your honestly, so again I thank you.**

**Also I thank all you wonderful people who have read and enjoyed this story, all you good reviews have been so supporting and amazing to read. They really put a smile on my face to know my story was good enough for all of you. Hopefully I will have a new story involving Noah and Kurt soon but I need to plan this, so we'll see guys. Fingers crossed :D Well here we go the finally chapter is up for all of you to enjoy. It's been my pleasure to write for you. **

* * *

><p>"This is unacceptable. I am very disappointed in both of you. Fighting in the hallway when you're meant t-" Figgins started to say until Sue came along.<p>

"Oh save your pathetic excuse of a speech and let me handle this once and for all." She turned to Noah and Karofsky who were sat nursing their bloody noses.

"Alright Ham Hock start us off" Karofsky went to speak when Noah put his other hand up in the air to be noticed. Sue couldn't actually believe the 17 year old jock was doing it.

"What?"

"I was just wondering if I get a nickname too."

She just stared at him, deciding with it was sarcasm or him just being dumb.

"Yeah Puckerman, how boring is that! Okay smarty pants you start instead"

Noah looked from Karofsky to the teacher then began. "Well…"

**Noah arrived at school late he hadn't slept a wink since Saturday. The camping trip with Finn and few of the other guys dragged, they didn't get back till late on Sunday and Noah stayed up all night just thinking about Kurt. He was so tempted to go over and see him, but knew better than to over now as Kurt needed his sleep before school or he would be a right bitch. **

**He walked through the doors and into the empty halls, everything was abandoned. Of course it was he was late for school, very late. It was a good job he first period was free or he would be screwed. He headed towards the guys locker rooms and as he walked him he saw Karofsky and Azimio and a few other dosh bags all beginning to circle him he turned towards to the leaders of the pack and that when he saw it. **

**He knew what was going to happen and he knew what this could do to both him and his reputation in the school. The old Noah Puckerman would be quite worried and bothered and pissed but he now couldn't give a damn. **

**He held out his arms, formed a smirk on his face and said "do you worst gay boy!" Everyone looked at Karofsky in confusion as his shifted from foot to foot as he glared at Noah. "Hold him down!" Noah was laid on top of the bench being held down by his arms and legs not putting up a fight as Azimio and Karofsky came round to his head. "This is pay back for hitting me in Spanish and for the pants incident" Karofsky said as he connected the shaver with Noah's Mohawk. **

**He just laid there taking it why not? It's not like it was killing him. So what if he Mohawk was being shaved off leaving him completely bald once again it wasn't the most important thing in the world, only one person was. As soon as he sorts things out with Kurt and they realise where they both stand with each other he may decide to get back at the bullies. Laughter filled the room as they finished that job insults were thrown his way, little digs and snarky comments but it didn't matter, he didn't care what they did to him until Karofsky said…**

"**That's you done; next I'm after your bitch." At the point Noah was bother and Noah flipped, he surprised them all with his sudden strength that came out of no where flinging his legs in the and kicking each guy that had hold of his feet, after they went down he brought his right foot forward connecting it with the back of the jocks head who had hold of his arm giving him enough time to get him arm free and punch him in the face then bringing the same arm as he connected it with the other jocks face. When all four jocks where down he quickly swung himself of the bench and onto his feet looking between Azimio and Karofsky who now more closer to the door, he walked up to Azimio putting both hand's on his face and head butting him full force knocking him out, then took off out the door after Karofsky. **

**Running down the halls Noah was thankful for coming in late so no one was in his way. "Come here you son of a bitch!" He caught up with Karofsky pretty fast slamming him hard into the lockers grabbing him by the neck. "Do whatever you want to me. Insult me, beat me, humiliate me, make my life hell. But you leave him out of it; this is now between me and you. I was the one who beat you in Spanish that day, I was the one who humiliated you in front of the whole school he had nothing to do with it, and I was also the one who took the boy you secretly liked. Me Karofsky, this has nothing to do with Kurt no longer. So if you touch him, if I even see you look at him the wrong way ever again I will make sure you regret it everyday till school ends." After his speech Noah flung his fist into Karofsky's nose then Karofsky repeated the action, after both boys were rolling on the beating the crap out of each other making a lot of noise and disturbing lessons. Until…**

"**HEY! PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!"**

"Well and we are here now, and that's my friends is the story in Balamory" Noah said with a smirk earning confused looks from everyone.

"You know Balamory that kids show. My sister use to watch it as a kid." Now he was just making himself look like a complete idiot. Sue just shook her head and pretended he never said the last part. "Whatever, anyway so here's the problem" then she paused and pointed at Karofsky before she continued. "You. You're becoming a big problem in this school and suggest you were suspended immediately!"

"Hang on Sue we haven't heard Da-"

"Please don't say what your about to say. I think we both know that Puckerman over here is telling the truth I mean just look at the state of him he's got no hair, he's knuckles are bruised, he's getting a black eye and his nose is bleeding. It's disgusting how he was an idiot jock with bad hair, now seeing his grades improve he's become a smarty arsed idiot with no hair. I don't know what's worse" Noah should have felt insulted he had just been itched about to his face, but it's was her way of defending him.

"Sue I-" Figgin's before Sue held her hand up.

"Did I say I was finished? Also Karofsky has become a problem towards Porcelain what's his nam-"

"Kurt" Noah said in a stern voice earning a small glare from Sue.

"Watch it Puckerman. As I was saying Karofsky has become a problem for Kurt. The bullying that has been happening is repulsive. But tell me Karofsky did it make you feel like a man bullying the smaller gay kid? Did he make you feel good and stronger? Hmm well?" Karofsky went to open his mouth to respond but all that came out was a small whimper followed by a cry. "Just what I thought" causing Noah to smirk how easily she broken him.

"David Karofsky your su-" once again her hand came up to shut Figgin's up.

"Please do not speak until spoken to. David Karofsky you are suspended from school till further notice, and whenever it is _I_ decide you can return if you lay a finger on anyone I will make it the cheerio's personal job to make you cry like a girl in public. Now get out of my school!" Karofsky ran and ended up running into the glass door, apparently Sue Sylvester makes you forget how to use a door. But everyone else in the room was shocked about how she just took over the head teaching room for a minute there.

"Puckerman get to the pathetic excuse for a club now!" Hey Noah Puckerman may be still a bit of a badass but when Sue Sylvester barked an order you'd be a damn fool not to follow.

"Now Figgins that's how you do it."

Meanwhile Noah walked into glee club and everyone stopped and stared earning a few shocked gasps. Kurt and Rachael came running up to him asking what happened. He told them to go sit down as he headed towards Mr Schue. "Noah what the hell happened?"

"If you don't mind Mr Schue, I'd like to tell everyone at the same time so do you mind if I take up for like 10 minutes" the teacher put a hand on the teens shoulder giving him an understanding nod. "Sure Noah"

He went to sit next to Kurt as everyone looked at him examining the full damage that had been done. Noah spent the next 10 minutes telling everyone what had happened from getting into school to walking into glee club, then he spent the next 5 minutes receiving awes and being told how great and brave he was.

"Noah as much I'm against violence I have to say well done for finally standing up to Karofsky once and for all… again" Mr Schue stood up and headed towards the piano looking through sheet music and the other began talking amongst each other about what happened and laughing about Karofsky. Kurt took Noah's eyes and the older teen turned and looked at him. "Thank you, you really didn't have to do that" he smiled and kissed the jock on the cheek as the jock lightly squeezed the small soft pale flesh in his hand. "Of course I did. I'd do anything for you."

"Kurt how did it go with Blaine, I lost my phone so I couldn't reply if you texted me or called" Kurt let go of Noah's hand and went into his bag confusing Noah a little, then that's when he handed him the small blackberry the came from the satchel. "Ah, so you had the damn thing the whole time."

"It fell under the bed, come with me." He took his hand again and pulled him up and headed towards the door, Noah expected Mr Schue to at least ask where they were doing but from the nod he gave Kurt on the way out he figured he knew. They headed down towards the hall and into the auditorium.

Kurt took him to the centre of the stage and turned to loop up at him. "Do you remember the last time we were in here?"

How could Noah forget, he broke both his and Kurt's heart. He didn't say anything he just simply nodded, he felt like history was going to repeat itself that Kurt had realised Blaine was who he really wanted and was going to tell him this way. "Do you remember what the first thing it was you said to me?"

Again he nodded but adding "yeah I told you to go sit down" Kurt didn't say anything but held out his hand in the direction of the seat Noah realised it was what Kurt wanted him to do, and off he went towards the seat.

When he sat down Kurt came near the edge of the stage and looked down at him. "Do you remember what you said after that?"

"I told you that Mr Schue always said if you couldn't speak your feels then you were to sing them" Kurt just nodded.

"Exactly." He turned and headed towards the piano and sat down, Noah was beginning to feel a little nervous about how this was going to end. "This time you're going to have to bare with me I've never played a softer version of this song before"

He began playing the piano thinking _Thank God I paid attention_

I am finding out  
>That maybe I was wrong<br>That I've fallen down  
>And I can't do this alone<p>

Stay with me  
>This is what I need please<p>

Sing us a song  
>And we'll sing it back to you<br>We could sing our own  
>But what would it be without you<p>

I am nothing now  
>And it's been so long<br>Since I heard a sound  
>The sound of my only hope<p>

This time  
>I will be listening<p>

Sing us a song  
>And we'll sing it back to you<br>We could sing our own  
>But what would it be without you<p>

He looked at Noah and sang the next part to him letting him know he meant every word he was saying.

This heart it beats  
>Beats for only you<p>

This heart it beats  
>Beats for only you<p>

This heart it beats  
>Beats for only you<br>My heart is yours

This heart it beats  
>Beats for only you<br>My heart

My heart is yours  
>My heart is yours<br>My heart is yours  
>My heart is<p>

I am finding out  
>That maybe I was wrong<em>. <em>

As he finished he got up off the stool and went to sit on the edge of the stage. Noah had butterflies jumping in his stomach, he got the message Kurt was sending him and he couldn't have been happier. He got out of the chair and made his way towards Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist as Kurt wrapped his legs round his and his arms around his neck looking at a smiling Noah.

"Hi I'm Kurt Hummel I'm in glee club and I love it. I'm also gay and proud, and I know for sure that the boy in front of me I'm madly in love with and I'm not ashamed of it, my father pretends to hate him but really likes him because he knows he makes me happy, and he's the only boy I want in my life." Noah smiled and blushed a little at the same time, he was remembering when introduction he gave Kurt on the top of the garage roof when Kurt first met him family. He leaned his forehead forward so it connected with his.

"You want me to tell you want Coach Sylvester said to me that day I punched Karofsky in Spanish?"

Kurt nodded, he'd forgotten about that.

"She said… 'No matter what Puckerman you do whatever you have to do to protect Porcelain, even if it means you have to bend the rules, even if it means you get in trouble, even it means you sweat blood.' But what Coach Sylvester didn't know was I already planned on protecting you as well as make you mine."

Kurt was a little shocked, he knew Coach was civil with him but never knew she was kind of protective over him. It was a shame she'd never admit it to his face.

"I ended it with Blaine" Noah laughed a little, he'd already worked that out.

"Yeah Kurt I kind of figured that out. Your song gave you away." Kurt joined Noah in the laugh as he wrapped his arms tighter right his neck and brought him closer.

"Whatever, we're just going to be friends. But I want to be with you, I love you and these past few weeks without you have been hell and I've felt so incomplete without you."

"I know exactly what you mean, the amount of times Sarah caught me crying like a little girl and unbelievable." Both laughing at the thought but it also made Noah cringe a little; he dipped his head down and joined their lips.

Kurt pulled back quickly and said "Noah will you be my boyfriend again"

"Just try and stop me" he went to kiss Kurt again but he pulled back a bit.

"Please don't ever leave me again; I don't think I could ever survive without you."

He pulled Kurt closer and looked deep into his eyes, all the joking was put aside and nothing but seriousness was there. "Kurt I will never leave you again, I want to be with you from now till the day I take my last breath. I've never been in love like this before and I'll never let you go. I love you Kurt Hummel." Kurt was right Noah did say the most romantic things so much better than Blaine. "I love you too Noah Puckerman" he pulled him down for another kiss this time now pulling away from his boyfriend, but then they didn't realise they had an audience until the clapping and cheering began.

"Yayyyy! Go Kurt and Noah" they all shouted

Mr Schue clapped and smile then said "alright guys back to choir room we have a lesson to do." Everyone left apart from Kurt and Noah who were still in the same position as before. Kurt turned back towards Noah and leaned to plant kisses on his neck earning moans in return. "Again Kurt I hate to be a kill joy but we should get back to glee"

Kurt was a little surprised normally that would be him saying it not Noah. "Your right, you are a kill joy." Noah laugh and unwrapped himself from Kurt's grasp and climbed on to the stage holding out his hand to his boyfriend. "Come on baby I'll make it up to you later" Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled himself up bringing his mouth to Noah's ears whispering "You better" both laughing as the made their way out.

Hand's locked together as they slowly made their way down the hall. "I have said I love you Noah?"

"May times baby, but say it as much as you want it'll never get old because Kurt Hummel I love you too" he wrapped his arm round his shoulders bringing his mouth to his and kissed his passionately.

There was no longer anything to worry about, as they had each other completely and not wanting or needing anyone else. They would fight the world together if they had to as long as they had each other by their side.

* * *

><p><strong>Well so long for now guys, I'll be back I already have idea's just need sometime :) I love you all. Please do review just one last time :D 3<strong>


End file.
